Perfect For You
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH10 UP Bad and short ending... Siwon selalu mengejar Key karna nama aslinya Kim Kibum. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Bummie kecilnya. Tapi, dia juga berteman baik dengan Kim Kibum yang diyakininya bukanlah Bummie kecilnya karna sifat yang 180 derajat berbeda. Siapakah Bummie yang sebenarnya?. SiBum couple/BL/Yaoi/NC di salah satu Chapter/angst...
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Ciiiwwoooonnnn jeleeekkkkk~~~~ ciwooooon jeleeeekkkk~~~~" alunan suara ejekan anak-anak 4 tahun itu menyakiti hati seorang anak kecil lainnya yang menjadi korban ejekan mereka.

"huks huks eommmaaaa~~~~ tolong wonniieeee~~~ huks huks" tangis namja kecil yang tengah di ejek teman-temannya itu.

"Kalian ini, belhenti ganggu ciwon!. Dia mang cacat, pi kita ga boleh ganggu dia?" bela namja kecil manis yang mencoba melindungi anak yang cacat itu. Cacat?.

Ya, anak itu wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Wajah sebelah kanannya terdapat sejenis tanda lahir yang membuat wajah sebelah kanannya hampir gosong. Seperti di cat atau seperti tahi lalat raksasa mungkin. Itulah yang membuat teman-temannya mengejeknya.

"Isssshhhh Kibum cok baik. Yuk pelgi!" ajak anak yang mengejek tadi. Dan meninggalkan dua anak itu dilapangan TK mereka.

"Makacii Bummiee" seru anak cacat tadi. Sedangkan namja manis didepannya menatapnya dingin.

"Ne, kenapa kamu ga pindah cekola aja?. Kamu dicekola ini Cuma bikin ribut tau?. Baboo" sinis namja kecil yang manis itu. Dan membuat namja cacat itu menangis dan meminta gurunya menghubungi orang tuanya untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

12th years later - - -

"Aaaaaaaaaa yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kyaaaaaaaaaaa" yah begitulah teriakan para Siwonest yang menggema di seluruh OPERA HIGH SCHOOL, sebuah SMA swasta yang memiliki fasilitas terlengkap di Seoul sekarang ini. Dan, jangan lupakan harga yang harus kalian bayar jika ingin masuk sekolah ini. Itu tidaklah murah.

Beginilah kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon yang merupakan anak donatur terbesar disekolah ini. Sekaligus, calon direktur Choi Corporation nanti. Karna dia masih kelas 2 sekarang. Teriakan para yeoja akan selalu mengiringi langkahnya. Kok bisa?.

Kalian harus tahu betapa tampannya seorang Choi Siwon. Tidakkah kalian melihat, wajahnya yang sangat bersih dan manly itu?. Rahang yang tegas, hidung yang mancung, bibir joker dan tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang OHH EEM JIII sexy, of course. Siapa yang tak ingin menjadi bagian dari sang pangeran OPERA ini?. Mungkin hanya orang yang berprinsip, "Ganteng dan kaya belum tentu bahagia". Yakin?. Tapi pangeran ini sangat suka tersenyum dan ramah pada siapapun. Dia juga taat agama. Kurang apalagi? Tell me!.

Ditengah kerumunan itu, Siwon hanya tersenyum manis dan membuat banyak darah berjatuhan dari hidung-hidung yeoja disana. Dia tetap berjalan dengan penuh pengharapan setiap harinya. Harapan?. Apa itu?.

'Semoga suatu hari kau akan melihatku, dan membiarkan aku melihatmu, selamanya. Amin' batin Siwon yang menutup matanya di gereja sekolah. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang diketahuinya sebagai Kim Kibum.

'Namja ini, namanya sama dengan Bummie, tapi aku tahu, dia bukan Bummie ku, karna dia tidak sedingin Bummie kecilnya. Kibum yang ini sangat ramah' batin Siwon lagi, sambil memperhatikan namja yang tengah menutup matanya itu.

'Semoga aku segera bertemu denganmu, sebelum aku benar-benar menyesal karna telah membiarkanmu pergi' do'a seorang namja manis yang Siwon ketahui bernama Kibum itu.

Saat keluar dari gereja, pandangannya terfokus pada seorang namja cantik bermata tajam bak kucing yang bernama KEY. Atau jika kalian ingin tahu, dia adalah Kim Kibum. Sifat dan nama yang sama persis membuat Siwon yakin kalau ini adalah Bummie kecilnya. Dihampirinya sang namja cantik itu. Lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Wae?. Lebih baik kau pergi Won. Aku sudah punya pacar, jadi jangan mendekatiku. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan moodku hari ini" gerutu Key yang kembali sibuk dengan novelnya. Tapi, Siwon tersenyum.

"Tidak berubah ya. Hmmm" ujar Siwon dan membuat ujung mata Key mendeliknya tajam.

"Baboo" dan Siwon tersenyum lagi mendengar hinaan Key.

"Kau, benar-benar tidak ingat padaku ya?"

"ANNIYOOO. Aiissshhh, berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti Choi Siwon!" geram Key.

Owwhhh, jangan salahkan namja cantik itu karna membentak pangeran kita. Tapi, salahkan pangeran kita yang tak berhenti memintanya untuk mengingat masa kecilnya. Memangnya ada apa dengan masa kecilnya?. Bagi Key, dia benar-benar baru mengenal Siwon saat masuk sekolah ini. Karna kesal, akhirnya Key pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Namun Siwon tetap tersenyum miris.

'sepertinya Tuhan memang tidak mengizinkan kau melihatku kali ini' narsis Siwon dalam hati. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari gereja. Tanpa ragu, Siwon mendekati Kibum dan mengiringi jalannya Kibum.

"Hey Wonnie, kau darimana?" sapa Kibum manis dan ramah, seperti biasa. Yah, mereka memang akrab dan berteman baik, walaupun Kibum hanya siswa beasiswa.

Sebenarnya, Kibum itu kaya. Hanya saja, perusahaan Appanya bangkrut 3 tahun yang lalu, lalu appa nya meninggal, dan mengharuskan dia menjadi orang pintar jika ingin tetap mengenyam pendidikan. Tapi, Kibum juga bekerja part time saat pulang sekolah. Karna uang itu digunakan untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari dia dan eommanya. Dan, semenjak itu, demi kelangsungan hidupnya di masyarakat, Kibum mengubah semuanya. Yang mungkin akan dia katakana nanti.

"Biasa, mengganggu Key. Aisshhhh dia judes sekali ya. Hahahhaaa" jawab Siwon dengan tetap melangkah bersama Kibum.

"Kau ini, berhentilah mengganggunya. Ekheemmm, memangnya kenapa kau sering mengganggunya?. Emmmm jangan bilang kau…" Kibum menerka-nerka. Mengerti maksud Kibum, Siwon mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"OMO, tapi dia sudah punya pacar Wonnie. Bagaimana bisa-"

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku sedang belum siap menceritakan masalahku pada siapapun dan dirimu tentunya. Ahhh, ayo masuk kelas!" seru Siwon tiba-tiba, karna mereka sudah sampai dikelas. Ya, mereka satu kelas.

"Eumm" senyum Kibum.

.

.

.

"Kibum, ayo makan bersama kami!. Kenapa kau kerja terus sih?. Ini hari minggu, tapi kau masih kerja?" rungut Sungmin yang kesal dengan Kibum.

"Ne, sebenarnya kita ini teman apa bukan sieeeh?. Jika kau perlu uang, akan aku pintakan pada Appa-ku. Luangkanlah waktumu untuk kami Kibum" Ryeowook ikut geram pada Kibum.

"Aiggoooo, sumpah! Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku, tapi aku bisa apa lagi?. Jangan gila Wookie, tak mungkin aku makan uang Appa-mu. Aku namja dewasa yang harus bisa bertanggung jawab atas ibuku. Eummm, begini saja, minggu depan aku akan minta libur. Jadikita bisa bermain sepuasnya, otte?" usul itu juga Kibum telah mengubah wajah kusut Ryeowook dan Sungmin menjadi sumeringah.

"OMO! Jeongmalyo? Yeeeyyyyy" seru Ryeowook dan membuat Sungmin dan Kibum ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, kalau gajimu dipotong bagaimana?" pertanyaan Sungmin mendapat glare dari Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggantinya dua kali lipat" songong Ryeowook yang memang anak orang kaya juga.

"Aiisissshhhh sudah sudah. Kalian mau pesan apa sih?. Aku juga harus melayani pelanggan lain selain kalian, ara? Huftz" kesal Kibum kepanasan. Apalagi tatapan tajam boss-nya yang memandang bosan teman-temannya yang sering mengganggu kerja Kibum.

"Cola float dan Fanta float nya ya" seru Ryeowook dan membiarkan Kibum bekerja sekarang.

Ya, Kibum sedang bekerja di KangTeuk Cafe sesudah pulang sekolah, lalu pulang jam 7 malam karna shift 2 (siang jam 2-jam 7 malam) yang di ambil Kibum. Tapi, pulang kerja, Kibum harus berhadapan dengan buku-bukunya lagiu. Ya, dia harus belajar setiap ada kesempatan. Demi beasiswa, belajar sampai mati pun tak masalah bagi Kibum. Dan ini juga demi Eomma-nya bukan?. Anak yang berbakti, eoh?. Hmmmm….

KRIIINGG

Bunyi pintu Cafe, karna ada lonceng yang terhubung dipintu Cafe itu. Dan muncullah 3 orang namja tampan dan kaya yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang memang sudah dari tadi menunggu mereka. Mereka adalah Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung.. Mereka bilang ada urusan, makanya bilang jam 5 mungkin baru bisa datang. Entahlah urusan apa, toh mereka ga bilang ke Author kan?#PLAK -_-"?

"Kyaaaaaa cepat kemari!" panggil Sungmin dan Ryeowook kegirangan. Maklum, pacarnya datang. Ryeowook senang karna Yesung datang, dan Sungmin karna Kyunniee nya pasti.

Ketiga orang itu pun asyik mengobrol sambil sesekali memperhatikan Kibum yang tetap saja sibuk dengan para pelanggannya. Tapi mereka tidak mepermasalahkan itu. Karna mereka mengerti kenapa Kibum begitu. Hingga jam pulang kerja Kibum tiba, dan dia bergegas berkemas agar bisa cepat pulang ke rumah agar bertemu eommanya.

BYUUURRRRRRR

"Aiiissshhhh hujan, ottokkaee?. Eomma pasti sudah menungguku" gerutu Kibum yang kini berteduh didepan cafe. Hingga seseorang member payung tepat didepan mukanya.

"Nu- nugu?"

"Tadaaaaa… heee"

"Wonnieee!" kesal Kibum yang kaget, namun tetap merampas payung yang diberikan Siwon.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Siwon, dan sedikit menunduk agar masuk dalam payung bersama Kibum.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Bukankah yang lain sudah pulang?" heran Kibum.

"Ingin saja. Tidak boleh?" manyun Siwon yang membuat Kibum menahan tawa melihat pipi Siwon yang dikembungkan.

"Yak, pulang dengan mobilmu saja sana. Aku tinggal berlari saja ke halte. **Baboo**" ejek Kibum dan menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu lari secepat mungkin. Siwon akan mengejar, tapi diurungkannya. Payungnya kan samaKibum tadi.

"HATI-HATI KIBUM!" teriak Siwon dan dijawab senyuman manis Kibum. 'padahal aku ingin sekali kerumahnya. Dasar Kibum aneh' menghela nafas bosan.

'dia manis seperti Bummie, tapi dia bukan Bummie. Hmmm… semoga Key segera mengenal dan mencintaiku' batin Siwon tersenyum senamg dibalik punggung Kibum yang kini tengah tersenyum gaje karna Siwon.

'Tapi, tak akan ada yang menggantikan dia yang jauh berbeda dibanding ke-perfect-kan Siwon' batin Kibum lirih mengenang seseorang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaannnnng!" seru Kibum.

"Bummie sudah pulang?. Nah, Bummie sudah pulang sekarang, eomma antarkan Taemin baby ke rumahnya dulu, ne?" girang eommanya yang tengah menggendong anak tetangganya. Daripada sendirian dirumah, jadi eommanya memutuskan untuk menjadi pengasuh Taemin. Walaupun bayarannya tak seberapa, tapi Taemin juga senang dengan Kim Eomma. Jadi, tak masalah.

"Ne" senyum Kibum dan mencium pipi ibunya sekilas dan masuk kamar.

"Aiiisssshhhh sudah besar masih cium-cium. Dasar pervert!. Taeminnie jangan seperti Bummie hyung ya nanti kalau sudah besar. Xixixixieee" seru eommanya sengakja dikeras-keraskan agar Kibum mendengarnya.

"Eomma!" teriak Kibum dan sang eomma langsung kabur.

Setelah mengantar Taemin, Kim Eomma langsung menghangatkan lauk untuk Kibum. Dan Kibumdengan senang hati menunggu dimeja makan.

"Nah, ini makanannya. Ayo makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" seru eommanya.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAYYYY" balas Kibum tak kalah ceria. Demi, menyenangkan hati sang eomma, dia rela mengubah sikap dinginnya. Ya, Kibum memang terlalu dingin, bahkan berteman dengan siapapun tak mau. Tapi, itu dulu. Yang penting sekarang. Begitulah kata Kibum.

'Eomma, aku benar-benar tak akan sanggup meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin kau bahagia. Dan ingatlah semua ini, agar kau selalu tertawa. Aku tak akan membuatmu menangis, kecuali jika hari itu tiba. Mungkin saja. Eomma, saranghaeee' batin Kibum kala melihat senyum dan tawa bahagia sang eomma.

TBC …

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ff baru lagi nieeehhh…. Kwkwkwkwkkk….. Pengen banget bikin alur cerita seperti ini. Dan yang cocok hanya SiBum dengan peran seperti ini.

Adakah yang tertarik?... review yaaa! YYYEEEAAAAAYYYY ^_^****** …


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

.

.

.

Previous Chap 1

'Eomma, aku benar-benar tak akan sanggup meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin kau bahagia. Dan ingatlah semua ini, agar kau selalu tertawa. Aku tak akan membuatmu menangis, kecuali jika hari itu tiba. Mungkin saja. Eomma, saranghaeee' batin Kibum kala melihat senyum dan tawa bahagia sang eomma.

Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah mengiringi Kibum yang kini melangkah menuju OPERA high school yang sangat besar itu. Senyum manis selalu terpatri diwajahnya kala melihat siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dan kakinya menuntunnya menuju kelas tercintanya. Ada Siwon dan Sungmin yang sudah tersenyum cerah padanya. Hanya Siwon dan Sungmin, karna KyuSungWook berbeda kelas dengan mereka.

"Sudah lama ya?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon dan Sungmin, setelah mendudukkan diri disamping Siwon. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya aneh.

"Yak! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan alis yang hampir menyatu. Sedangkan yang ditanya tetap senyum senyum gaje menatap Kibum.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang mereka kenal sebagai adik kelas mereka, kini masuk kekelas mereka. Sebut saja namanya, Hwang Bora aka Bora. Yeoja ini diiringi Ryeowook dan Yesung dan badut berbentuk Love yang tidak lucu sepertinya.

"Ekhem ekhem" dehem Bora dengan wajah yang sudah penuh keringat. Karna semua anak dikelas itu memperhatikannya aneh, karna berdiri didepan kelas orang tiba-tiba, mungkin.

Kibum yang tidak mengerti apa-apa kini sibuk dengan bukunya lagi. Bosan dengan Siwon yang dari tadi menoel noel lengannya, ditambah teman-temannya saling menatap dengan pandangan yang benar-benar aneh. 'aneh' batin Kibum.

"Ki- Kibum Oppa!" suara Bora yang memanggil namanya membuatnya melihat yeoja lucu itu. "SARANGHAE!" Bora menutup matanya dengan cepat setelah mengatakan kata itu dengan cepat pula.

"YEEEEAAAAYYYYYY Kibum kita sekarang punya pacaaaaaaaarrrr" teriak Ryeowook.

PLAK

"Kibum belum menerimanya, Baboo!" sungut Kyuhyun yang baru saja menggeplak kepala Ryewook.

PLAK

"Siapa suruh kau menggeplak kepalanya?" Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook kedekapannya.

"Sudah sudah, mari kita dengar jawaban Kim Kibum yang terhormat ini" seru Sungmin yang ikut berdiri kegirangan.

Siwon yang sibuk menggoda Kibum dengan menoel noel lengan, dagu dan bibir Kibum, tiba-tiba saja terdiam tak berkutik. 'Anni, kenapa ini?' batin Siwon. Matanya terjebak kedalam tatapan dingin Kibum yang menatapnya kosong.

PLAK

"Kenapa jadi kau yang sibuk menatap Kibum, eoh?" Sungmin menggeplak kepala Siwon, tapi Siwon hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kibum tanpa mengeluh kesakitan.

"Ahhh aku ke toilet dulu ya. Semoga Kibum menerimamu. God Bless you girl. Amin" Siwon menyemangati Bora dan langsung melenggang pergi ke Toilet, sedikit merinding saat menatap Kibum yang ternyata masih menatapnya tajam. 'mata itu?.. Ahhh mungkin hanya kebetulan' pikir Siwon sambil mengingat-ingat tatapan yang begitu familiar. Dan menghilang dari kelas.

Kibum tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Bora yang tampak bergetar karna gugup. Keringatnya saja seperti orang yang habis mandi. Dengan santainya Kibum mengelap keringat Bora yang terus berjatuhan itu. Itu tak akan disia-siakan begitu saja oleh MinWook. Lihatlah mereka sudah mengambil gambar Kibum dan Bora dari tadi.

TERIMA

TERIMA

TERIMA

TERIMA

Sorakan meminta Kibum untuk menerima Bora menggema dikelas itu. Dengan santai pula Bora mencium kilat pipi Kibum. Sepertinya yeoja ini yakin sekali Kibum akan menerimanya. Dan sepertinya do'a Siwon terkabul.

"Yes, I do"

Dengan 3 kata itu, kelas itu sukses menjadi kelas teribut hari ini. Semuanya mengucap selamat pada Kibum dan Bora. Sempat terselip kata-kata dari temannya yang membuat Kibum tersenyum kikuk.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan menerimanya"

"Bahkan aku hanya tahu kalau dia menyukaimu dari awal melihatmu"

"kau kan tidak mengenalnya"

"Tahu begitu, kemarin-kemarin aku sudah melamarmu"

Yah begitulah ungkapan-ungkapan tak percaya dari para yeoja yang juga diam-diam mengidolakan Kibum yang pintar itu.

"Bora yaa, masuk kekelasmu pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemuimu"

"Ne" seru Bora yang juga tak percaya kalau Kibum akan menerimanya. Senyum sumeringah mengiringi langkahnya keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

Siwon sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya dalam salah satu bilik. 'Tidak, tidak mungkin dia Bummie ku. Dia terlalu ramah dan baik untuk menjadi Bummie. Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' Siwon menepuk kasar kedua pipinya.

"Jinki ya, a- aku belum siap" samar-samar Siwon mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. 'Bummie' batin Siwon.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya suara satunya lagi. Dan suaranya sedikit seduktif, hingga membuat Siwon geram setengah mati. 'mau apa mereka?' batin Siwon lagi.

BRAK

Pintu bilik disebelah Siwon terbuka kasar, lalu ditup lagi dengan kasar. "eunngghh hiks hiks" isak suara itu hingga membuat Siwon tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dengan cepat Siwon mendobrak pintu itu dengan 1 tendangannya.

"YAK Siapa ka-"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Aaaa stop STOP SIWON HENTIKAN! Hiks hiks" isak Key yang langsung memeluk Siwon dari depan.

"Tapi Bummie dia-"

"Anniyooo! Gwencanaa gwencanaaa hiks hiks" Key menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyurukkannya dalam dekapan Siwon lagi.

"Owwhhh karna ini kau menolakku?. Apa karna kau takut aku tahu kalau kau sudah dibobol oleh namja yang disebut-sebut Pangeran ini?" sinis Jinki. Siwon akan maju menghajar Jinki lagi, tapi baru selangkah Key sudah mencegatnya.

"Jebalyooo hiks hiks" mohon Key yang masih tampak bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Bummiee" Siwon tampak tak tega juga mendengar permohonan namja yang sangat dicintainya dari kecil ini.

"Bahkan kau mengganti nama panggilanmu untuk Pangeran ini?. Arasseo, mulai detik ini, kita berakhir KEY" sengit Jinki dengan menekankan kata KEY, dan langsung meninggalkan tempat laknat itu dengan wajah yang memar.

Kibum yang bermaksud memanggil Siwon karna tadi dipinta sang Songsaeng mereka yang sudah masuk kekelas kaget melihat Jinki keluar dengan wajah memar begitu. Karna penasaran dan takut terjadi apa-apa pada Siwon, Kibum langsung masuk ke toilet. Namun, sesuatu yang karas menghujam jantungnya, hingga memaksa air mata nya keluar begitu saja. Siwon tengah mendekap erat Key yang seragamnya tampak kusut, bahkan sampai menampakkan bahu putih Key. Seperti lupa dengan perintah sang Songsaeng, Kibum menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sungguh, Kibum tak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. Hatinya berdenyut begitu saja saat melihat pemandangan yang diluar dugaannya itu. Dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk kedalam kelas.

"Yak! Kibum, mana Siwon?" kesal Jung Songsaengnim yang melihat Kibum datang sendiri. Parahnya lagi Kibum masuk kelas tanpa permisi sama sekali. Sungmin yang melihatnya, menatapnya khawatir.

"Kibum ah! Waeyo?" bisik Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin! Berhenti bicara atau kau keluar?" geram Songsaeng mereka.

"Neee~~~~~~~ Jung Songsaeng nim" Sungmin senyum-senyum gaje didepan Songsaeng matematika tergalak itu.

Kibum tetap mengikuti pelajaran hari ini dengan tenang. Tapi, saat istirahat bahkan jam pelajaran kembali dimulai, Kibum selalu menghindari teman-temannya. Kibum ingin merenung sejenak. Dia yakin ini terasa aneh, kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit seperti itu saat melihat Siwon berpelukan dengan Key di toilet. Semua teman-temannya juga merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kibum hari ini.

TING

TING

TING

Bunyi dering bell pulang sekolah terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah itu. Kibum bergegas menemui Bora, bahkan tak menhiraukan teriakan Siwon yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Hingga Key masuk kekelas mereka mengajak Siwon pulang bersama. Tentu ini keajaiban untuk Siwon.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan beriringan dengan Bora. Sebenarnya jika Bora mau, dia tinggal meminta sang supir untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk jalan bersama kekasihnya yang manis ini. Kibum tersenyum manis saat merasakan Bora mengapit lengan kanannya malu-malu.

"Bora ya!"

"Eum?"

"Oppa, harus bekerja di cafe sana" tunjuk Kibum kea rah cafe didekat sekolah itu.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku tunggu ya. Aku ingin ke rumahmu oppa" manja Bora dan mendapat senyum manis Kibum lagi.#huweeeeeeeeeeee Seobie mau juga dunk oppa.. manjat tiang listrik…

"Begini saja, minggu ini oppa dan teman-teman akan liburan ke pantai. Biar oppa jemput nanti ya. Mau?"

"OF COURSE" seru Bora melonjak kegirangan. Tangannya kini melambai-lambai kearah Kibum yang berlari mengejar waktu kerjanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Siwon memandang aneh ke arah mereka berdua. 'mereka sudah jadian ya?' batin Siwon berpikir.

"Wonnie ya!" panggil Key yang kini duduk dikursi mobil disampingnya.

"Ah ne?" lamunan Siwon buyar begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba tersenyum sumeringah saat mengingat panggilan Key untuknya.

"Tadi kau panggil aku apa?" Siwon mengerling nakal dan membuat semburat merah samar-samar muncul di pipi Key.

"Anniyo!" jawab Key mau-malu.

"hee.. kalau begitu aku panggil kau Bummie ya?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan tawa singkatnya.

"Up to you" pasrah Key. Dia juga sedang memerlukan Siwon untuk menjauhkannya dari Jinki beberapa waktu nanti.

"Kkaajaaaaa" seru Siwon senang.

.

.

.

"Kibum!" panggil Boss KangTeuk Cafe.

"Ne?" Kibum yang tengah mencuci gelas, menoleh sedikit pada boss nya.

"Kalau kau ingin libur, berarti kau harus lembur ya. Aku tidak terima penolakan, atau kau ku pecat. Dan, dengan kau lembur, maka uang gajimu tetap kubayar full, ara?" terang Leeteuk sang boss. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Cepat sedikit mencucinya, tamu semakin ramai" titah Leeteuk dan langsung melenggang keluar untuk menyambut tamu seperti biasa.

Jika ditanya, apakah Kibum marah di perintah-perintah seperti itu, maka jawabannya adalah Tidak. Kibum sangat mengenal boss nya ini. Leeteuk sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan tak jarang dia melakukan pekerjaan anak buahnya yang belum datang, seperti menyapu, mengepel, bahkan melayani tamu.

Leeteuk tak pernah marah-marah dulu, tapi semuanya berubah ketika musibah terbesar menghampiri namja yang bak malaikat itu. Anak semata wayangnya yang baru berumur 10 tahun harus meninggalkannya karna kanker hati yang diderita sang anak. Kejadian itu tepat 2 tahun yang lalu. Bisa dibilang Kibum sudah bekerja disini 3 tahun yang lalu setelah appanya meninggal dan mereka bangkrut.

Kibum cukup mengerti keadaan sang boss itu. Kibum bahkan sudah menganggap Leeteuk seperti hyung sendiri. Terlebih, dulu Leeteuk menerimanya bekerja dengan senyum malaikat yang menghangatkan Kibum dari dinginnya hati anak ini.

"Aigooo, siapa yang suruh kau melamun? Ck ck ck" decak Leeteuk kesal melihat Kibum yang melamun.

"Teukie, berhenti marah-marah. Ayo kita jalan!" ajak Kangin sang suami.

"Aiissshhh, kalian kutinggal ya, awas kalau melayani tamu dengan tidak benar" ancam Leeteuk pada semua pelayannya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan cafenya.

"Neeeeeeeeee" jawab semuanya pada Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Jarum panjang di jam dinding it uterus bergerak. Jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Cafe sudah tutup, tapi Kibum masih setia menunggu KangTeuk pulang. Cafe juga sudah dibersihkan. Jadi, kini Kibum hanya duduk termenung.

KRIING

"OMO! Kibum ah, aku sudah bilang tadi di sms untuk jangan menunggu kami tadi. Kau ini membuat orang khawatir saja, sudah sana pulang" usir Leeteuk.

"arasseoo, tidak perlu marah begitukan. Hp ku dirumah. Bukan salahku kan?" goda Kibum.

"Aiissshhh, sudahlah Kibum ini tetap salahmu. Cepat pulang, eomma mu pasti sedang menunggumu sendirian dirumah" seru Kangin. "Dan Teukie, berhenti marah-marah. Ini bukan salah Kibum"

"Yak! Ini salah Kibum atau bukan? Bicara yang benar!" gertak Leeteuk yang geram mendengar omongan suaminya yang kini garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"heee…"

"Kalian lucu sekali sieeeh, bikin iri saja. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu" Kibum akan beranjak pulang, tapi Leeteuk menahannya.

"Ini ambil, bawa untuk eomma mu" seru Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan bungkusan makanan pada Kibum.

"Gomawo" senyum Kibum senang.

"Itu bukan untukmu, tapi untuk eomma mu" Leeteuk terlihat salah tingkah, karna ketahuan masih memperhatikan Kibum yang dulu pernah diakuinya sebagai adiknya.

"Ara ara. Bye" seru Kibum.

Karna sudah larut, dan tak mungkin menunggu sendirian di halte, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

TES

TES

TES

TES

Tetesan demi tetesan melesat ke tanah dan sepatu Kibum. Kibum yang melihat tetesan itu segera menghapus tetesan yang slalu disembunyikannya dari semua orang itu dengan tisu yang siap sedia dalam tasnya. Kibum tak ingin orang-orang khawatir padanya. Kibum merasa, dia bukanlah orang baik yang patut untuk dikhawatirkan.

"Kibum!" seru suara dibelakangnya. Suara yang sangat dihafal Kibum diluar kepala. Merasa tetesan itu tak juga berhenti, Kibum berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan namja yang terus meneriakkan namanya itu.

"Aigooo, dia pikir aku ini perampok atau hantu? Ck ck ck. Aku kan hanya ingin mengantarnya pulang" gerutu Siwon kesal.

Saat akan berbalik menuju mobilnya, matanya tertarik pada tisu-tisu yang berserakan ditempat Kibum tadi. Diambilnya salah satu tisu yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"MWO?" matanya membelalak tak percaya saat melihat noda merah di tisu itu. "i- ini?" batinnya menolak khawatir. Saat ini dia berharap untuk tak berpikir jauh jauh tentang Kibum. "Ti- tidak mungkin kan?" ragunya. Dia takut instingnya malah menyakiti hati banyak orang. "Kibum dan da- darah ini?"

TBC ….

Yeeeeeeaaaaayyyyyy selesai juga Chap 2 nya. Kwkwkwkwk

Ottokkaee? Masih tertarik? Heeee…. Review ya ^_^"? …..


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

.

.

.

Previous Chap 2

"MWO?" matanya membelalak tak percaya saat melihat noda merah di tisu itu. "i- ini?" batinnya menolak khawatir. Saat ini dia berharap untuk tak berpikir jauh jauh tentang Kibum. "Ti- tidak mungkin kan?" ragunya. Dia takut instingnya malah menyakiti hati banyak orang. "Kibum dan da- darah ini?"

Chapter 3

Seluruh siswa OPERA HIGH SCHOOL sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di jam istirahat seperti ini. Tak jauh beda dengan Yewook, Kyumin, BumRa dan WonKey yang duduk disatu meja. Entah kenapa Siwon tak henti-hentinya menatap kosong kearah Kibum yang tengah menyuapi Bora. Seketika Key menyikut lengan Siwon karena kesal dicuekkan. Hal itu juga tak luput dari pandangan teman-temannya.

"Siwon! Wae?" tegur Kibum yang melihat keanehan Siwon yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sontak saja Siwon langsung sadar dari pikiran-pikiran kacaunya.

"Aiissshhhh ada apa Wonnie? Kau tidak enak badan?" tak ada nada cemburu sedikitpun dari nada Key.

"Ah ne, aku seddikit pusing. Bisa temani aku ke UKS?" Siwon segera berdiri dan memijat kepalanya. Selanjutnya Key langsung membawanya ke UKS. Mereka pergi meninggalkan yang lain yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya, dan bisa dibilang Kibum yang merasa tak enak karena kejadian tadi malam.

'apa dia marah padaku karena tidak menjawab panggilannya tadi malam? Aissshhhh aku akan bertanya nanti' bati Kibum yang langsung kembali ke aktivitasnya menyuapi Bora.

.

.

.

Kibum menjambangi mansion Choi yang besar itu setelah pulang dari sekolah. Yah, itu karena Siwon tidak kembali juga kekelas saat bel masuk dan Key masuk kelas untuk memintakan izin pada sonsaengnim yang mengajar dikelas mereka. Karena khawatir jika Siwon sakit, Kibum langsung menjambangi mansion besar Choi itu sepulang sekolah.

"Ahhh… Tuan Kibum? Ayo masuk. Tuan ada di dalam kamar" seru sang pelayan sopan.

"gomawo" balas Kibum dengan senyum manis yang owwhhh author bisa kejang-kejang melihatnya #plak

Dengan santai Kibum naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Siwon setelah menyapa Nyonya Choi yang sedang menonton berita diruang tengah. Yah, pasalnya bukan kali ini saja Kibum datang kerumah Siwon. Bisa dibilang bahwa Kibum adalah teman Siwon yang paling sering berkunjung kerumah Choi itu.

KRIEETT

Kibum perlahan masuk kekamar Siwon yang tak dikunci itu. Dapat Kibum lihat Siwon yang tengah melihat-lihat album photo dimeja belajarnya. Mengetahui kehadiran Kibum, dengan cepat Siwon memasukkan album photo itu dalam laci, emmm seperti orang yang tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar.

"Nugseyo?" seru Siwon dingin. Tampak raut tak suka saat melihat Kibum, apalagi saat Kibum terkikik mendengar penuturannya.

Siwon berlari kekasurnya dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya, sembunyi eoh?. Emmm seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk eoh?, tapi itulah Choi Siwon yang diketahui semua orang. Dia ramah dan memang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan jika sedang ngambek dengan teman-temannya.

Kibum yang tahu penyebab merajuknya sang pangeran Choi hanya tersenyum dan ikut melesak kedalam selimut tebal itu. Kini Kibum berbaring tepat dibelakang Siwon. Kibum dengan gesit membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

SRAK

"YAK!" teriak Siwon yang acara selimut-selimutnya terganggu. Tapi, tak lama dia langsung menutup matanya kesal dengan tubuh yang tetap memunggungi Kibum.

TOEL

TOEL

Kibum mentoel-toel punggung Siwon yang hanya terekspos bebas dengan telunjuknya, karena Siwon hanya mengenakan kaos tipis atau tank top dengan bawahan boxer. Sesekali Siwon menggeliat tidak suka dengan desisan suaranya.

"Siwooooooonnniieeeee~~~" rengek Kibum dengan tetap mentoel-toel tubuh Siwon.

"YAK Rasakan KAUUUU!" pekik Siwon dengan tubuhnya yang membalik cepat kearah Kibum. Karena Kibum sangat dekat sehingga sudah dipastikan punggung Siwon akan menimpa tubuh Kibum. Sengaja, eoh?.

"Akhhh Siwon saki~~~t… kau itu bera~~~t euuhhh" Kibum menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar Siwon pergi, pasalnya tangannya tak berfungsi karena Siwon memenjarakan tangannya disisi tubuhnya.

"Aigoooo… aku tidur dikasur atau tulang?" cengiran lebar yang tak bisa Kibum lihat tercetak dibibir joker Siwon.

"Siwon uhuk uhuk" Kibum benar-benar sesak hingga dia terbatuk. Siwon teringat kejadian tadi malam, dan langsung duduk disisi Kibum.

"Gwencana?" wajahnya tampak khawatir saat melihat Kibum kesulitan bernafas.

PLAK

"Sakit! Baboya?" sungut Kibum setelah menggeplak keras dahi Siwon dengan tangannya.

"Arasseo" Siwon mengambil handuk didepan pintu kamar mandinyasetelah turun dari kasur.

"Wonnie… kau marah?" Kibum ikut turun dari kasur dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Siwon. Siwon menatap tajam Kibum yang jaraknya hanya 20cm darinya.

"Kenapa tadi malam kau lari dariku? Aku yakin kau mendengar panggilanku, tap-"

"ssssttt… Mianhae" Kibum langsung memotong luapan emosi Siwon. "Tadi malam eomma bilang dia sakit, jadi aku cepat-cepat pulang blab la bla"

'Kau berbohong Kibum. Kau pikir aku bodoh?. Kenapa tidak berlari dari depan pintu café saja jika memang khawatir dengan eomma mu? Kenapa tidak ajak aku juga sekalian kerumahmu jika kau khawtir pada eommamu?. Kau pasti tahu kalau aku bawa mobil kan? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu menolak keinginanku untuk berkunjung kerumahmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rahasiakan dariku? Bukankah kau bilang aku adalah teman terdekatmu melebihi Sungmin dan Ryewook? Tapi kenapa kau selalu menutup-nutupi segalanya dariku? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat aku mengatakan kita sahabat? Kau membohongiku? Eoh?"

"SIWON BABO!" teriak Kibum sambil menghempaskan tangan Siwon dari genggamannya.

"wae?" tanya Siwon acuh tak acuh.

"kau dengar aku tidak? Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan? Aku capek memanggilmu babo!" geram Kibum yang kembali duduk ditepi kasur dengan tangan yang dilipat depan dada.

"kau tidak kerja?"

"Karena kau aku jadi terlambat bekerja babo"

"Berhenti mengataiku 'babo' Kibum shi" owhhh sepertinya Siwon berubah tidak semanis tadi. Kibum yang mendengar Siwon memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'shi' segera menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Siwon, aku sudah menjelaskan perkara tadi malam dan kau masih marah? Aku baru sadar, kau memang BABO SIWON SHI!" Kibum mulai terpancing emosi dan bangun dari duduknya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

Sret

BRUK

"aww" ringis Kibum saat Siwon mendorong punggungnya menghantam dinding kamar itu.

"BERHENTI MENGATAIKU BABO! Owh aku bodoh dimatamu sehingga kau membodoh-bodohiku selama ini? Kau bilang kita sahabat, tapi bahkan kerumahmu saja rasanya sangat sulit. Apa itu sahabat?" Siwon menatap tajam mata Kibum yang mulai berkaca-kaca kaena bentakan Siwon. Sungguh seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membentaknya. Yah, rasanya dulu Kibumlah yang akan membentak orang lain. Mungkin jika orang lain yang membentak tak akan apa-apa, tapi ini adalah Siwon. Orang yang selama ini **'selalu dijaganya'**.

"Aku kecewa padamu. Kurasa tak heran jika orang-orang nantinya akan mengataimu ba-mpppphhhh wommmpppphhhh"

Siwon yang tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini, terus saja melumat paksa bibir Kibum yang terkatup rapat. Detak jantung keduanya berdegup kencang. Siwon semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kibum yang terus memberontak. Kibum terus-terusan memukul kedua lengan Siwon yang memerangkap wajahnya. Hingga Siwon dengan sigap menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan saja. Tangan yang lainnya menahan bahu Kibum agar berhenti bergerak.

"akh ammmppphhh mmppss mmpppsss" Kibum memekik dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya saat Siwon menggigit keras bibirnya, sehingga dengan mudah Siwon mengeksplor isi mulutnya. Sungguh hatinya sakit diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar tangan Siwon yang mencengkram bahunya telah mengoyakkan lengan bajunya. Detik itu juga Kibum melemas dan air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mata beningnya, mengalir dipipi tembemnya.

"ennnnngggggghhhh" lenguh Siwon saat merasakan celananya semakin menyempit dan menabrak perut Kibum.

"mmppphhhsss passss lepppmmmmmpasssshhh ksss mmppphhsss" isak Kibum, perasaannya semakin kalut saat merasakan milik Siwon menabrak perutnya. Saat Siwon akan berpindah mengerjai lehernya, Kibum langsung menghantukkan kepalanya dengan kepala Siwon keras.

DUGH

"Awwwhhhh" Siwon meremas ubun-ubunnya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit dengan kedua tangannya, refleks melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Kibum.

Kibum yang mendapat kesempatan kabur, segera berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon dan tanpa menjawab panggilan Nyonya Choi yang khawatir melihat Kibum menangis dan lari menuju pintu rumah.

"AARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" teriak Siwon kesal dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? BRENGSEK!"

BRAK

BRAK

Siwon membanting apa saja yang ada dikamarnya. Nyonya Choi yang kaget dengan suara keras Siwon beserta suara pecahan dan barang-barang berjatuhan dari kamar Siwon pun segera berlari menuju kamar anak satu-satunya itu.

Nyonya Choi kaget bukan main saat melihat Siwon meraung-raung tak jelas dan kamar yang berantakkan bak kapal pecah.

"Siwon wae?" Nyonya Choi langsung menghambur memeluk anaknya yang menangis itu.

"Eomaaaaa huks huks…. Aku benci Kibum huks huks…. Dia tidak benar-benar ingin berteman denganku eomma huks huks…. Dia pasti juga hanya mendekatiku karena ingin terkenal dan sebagainya eomma… aku benci dia…. Huks huks" racau Siwon asal.

"Anniyooo… Kibum anak yang baik, bukankan kau bilang dia sahabatmu? Kalian juga berteman sangat lama kan? Kenapa ka-"

"Sahabat? Sahabat macam apa itu? dia selalu menyembunyikan segala hal dariku, bahkan ahhh teman macam apa yang bahkan untuk kerumahnya saja selalu dilarang? Eommmaaa aku ingin pindah sekolah saja huks huks"

"Bummie mu?"

"Aku akan ajak dia huks huks"

"Sudahlah, selesaikan saja dulu sekolahmu, baru kau kuliah keluar negri, otte?"

"huk huks" Siwon hanya mengangguk dalam dekapan eommanya.

Nyonya Choi berpikir keras, apa yang sebenarnya dirahasiakan Kibum. Anak itu terlihat baik dan sopan, tapi kenap Siwon yang jelas-jelas dulu selalu memujinya menjadi menuduhnya membabi buta begini?. Tapi Nyonya Choi hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan anak-anak muda itu menyuelesaikan masalahnya.

.

.

.

KIBUM POV

Aku hanya bisa merosotkan tubuhku didinding kamarku yang tua ini. Sungguh, hatiku terasa begitu perih. Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan ini padaku Siwon. Selama ini aku berubah bukan hanya karena aku ingin punya teman, tapi juga karena aku ingin mendapat perhatianmu, sehingga suatu saat nanti kau akan memaafkan semua kesalahanku dimasa lalu.

Kadang aku menyesal, kenapa aku harus melihat album photomu waktu kecil dan membaca diary mu? Hingga akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kau adalah Siwon yang berwajah setengah hitam itu. Aku tak menyangka kau menyukaiku dan merasa sedih saat aku mengataimu waktu kecil. Sungguh, aku waktu itu hanya anak kecil yang dingin dan tak punya teman. Kenapa kau bawa-bawa sampai sekarang?, kenapa kau malah menyukaiku? Kenapa kau melakukan operasi plastik karena aku?. Tapi kenyataannya kau tak mengenalku?.

Aku sungguh ingin kau tahu, kalau aku adalah Bummie mu. Namun itu dulu. Sebelum aku sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun Tuhan tak akan mengizinkan kita bersama. Aku sakit Siwon. Aku tak akan bisa bersamamu. Aku akan mati.

Kenyataan yang lebih pahit bahkan baru saja aku lewati, kau hampir saja memperkosaku. Kau bodoh Siwon. Kenapa?. Kenapa harus marah dengan cara seperti ini?. Apa kau sangat marah dan membenciku hingga kau ingin menghancurkanku?.

Demi Tuhan, kau hanya salah paham Siwon. Dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasanku padamu. Kenapa aku selalu melarangmu jika ingin kerumahku?, kau akan menyesal jika kerumahku Siwon. Kau bisa saja tahu siapa aku hanya dengan melihat photo-photo ku dan keluargaku yang dipajang ibuku. Bahkan aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Ditambah panggilan eomma ku yang memanggilku "bummie". Aku tak akan membiarkan kau tahu siapa aku Siwon, tak akan pernah.

Kau menakutkan Siwon. Kau bukan Siwon kecil yang selalu kulindungi. Bahkan aku menyesal karena menjadi temanmu. Aku juga baru sadar, semanja apapun kau padaku, kau tetaplah namja yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Bahkan aku tak bisa melep[askan genggaman tanganmu yang lebih besar dari tanganku.

Maafkan aku Siwon. Lebih baik kita menjauhkan diri saja. Aku bisa meledak kapan saja saat emosiku tak tertahan ketika melihatmu nanti.. aku takut aku malah semakin mencintaimu jika aku mengatakan aku membencimu.

KIBUM POV END

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan menuju kelasnya, didampingi Key yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Keduanya memasuki kelas sekedar menaruh tas saja. Tapi, pandangan Siwon beralih pada sosok yang duduk jauh melangkaui 2 barisan darinya. Kibum duduk beseberangan baris dengan Siwon. Bisa Siwon lihat Kibum yang tengah menutup matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 nya.

Siwon juga melihat tatapan menyelidik dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang duduk dibelakangnya dan Kibum… ahhh hanya dia, karena Kibum pindah kursi dengan yeoja lain dikelas. Tapi Siwon hanya menghela nafas panjang, setelah tasnya diletakkan dimeja, diapun melesat keluar kelas untuk mengantar Key kekelasnya.

Tanpa sadar, Kibum yang sengaja menutup matanya saat Siwon dan Key masuk kelas pun perlahan membuka matanya. Ditatapnya pemandangan lewat jendela disampingnya. Setetes air mata meluncur dengan mulusnya lagi dari mata beningnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Key kekelas dan memastikan kalau Jinki tak akan mengganggu kekasihnya, Siwon segera kembali menuju kelasnya. Namun ditengah perjalanan, dia melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat familiar dipenglihatannya tengah menangis sensegukkan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera didekatinya yeoja yang beberapa hari lalu menyatakan cinta pada Kibum itu.

"Bora ya! Waeyo?" dengan hati-hati Siwon menanyai Bora yang menangis sensegukkan.

"Siwon oppa~~~ huks huks.." dengan cepat Bora memeluk Siwon yang memang sangat dekat dengannya. Tak tahukah kau Bora, teman-teman mu ingin mencincangmu karena telah berani-beraninya memeluk sang pangeran Choi itu? Hmmm.

"Wae?" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundak Bora, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kibum oppa~~~ huwaaaa~~~ dia memutuskanku huwaaaa huks huks" rengek Bora.

"MWO?" speechless. Siwon hanya bisa termangu mendengar penuturan Bora.

'ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Kibum? Kenapa kau membuatku banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini? Siapa kau hingga aku harus memikirkanmu?' batin Siwon kesal.

.

.

.

"Bummie!" seru sebuah suara yang masuk dalam perpustakaan, hingga membuat jantung Kibum berdetak kencang.

'Si- Siwon memanggilku. Di- dia sudah tahu siapa aku?' Kibum dengan takut-takut menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara.

"Bummie!"

'TUNGGU! Bummie itu…' Kibum hanya tersenyum miris mengingat pikiran bodohnya saat Siwon tak memandang kearahnya sedikitpun.

TBC ….

Huwaaaaaaaaaaa… Maafuntuk keterlambatan update nya. Ini dikarenakan terlalu sibuk ma ff yang review nya banyak. Miaaaannnn karena keterlambatannya.. Jeongmal mianhae

#puppy eyes

Btw, Siwon tega ma Bummieee… huks huks…

Bummie ma Seobie aja, ne?

#plak

Siwon: Bummie punyaku!

Author: ieeeehhh ngaku ngaku luh

#ditendang Kuda …..

Recview ya… ^_^ ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

.

.

.

Previous Chap 3

"Bummie!" seru sebuah suara yang masuk dalam perpustakaan, hingga membuat jantung Kibum berdetak kencang.

'Si- Siwon memanggilku. Di- dia sudah tahu siapa aku?' Kibum dengan takut-takut menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara.

"Bummie!"

'TUNGGU! Bummie itu…' Kibum hanya tersenyum miris mengingat pikiran bodohnya saat Siwon tak memandang kearahnya sedikitpun.

Chapter 4

Siwon dengan sigap memeluk pinggang ramping Key yang pasrah saja diperlakukan oleh Siwon yang sepertinya berhasil membuatnya berpaling dari Jinki yang telah menyakitinya itu. Sedikit malu saat beberapa anak di perpustakaan memperhatikannya.

"Wonnieee~~~~ aku malu" bisik Key yang wajahnya sudah bak kepiting rebus karena menahan malu.

"Malu? Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani padaku, jadi kau santai saja" ucap Siwon sombong. Tak lama kemudian, Siwon menyeret Key keluar dari perpustakaan. Setelah sebelumnya dia sempat melihat ke arah Kibum yang sepertinya tengah menghafal dengan mata tertutup.

.

.

.

Kibum pulang dengan mp3 yang terus menempel di telinganya. Tak peduli dengan ocehan Sungmin dan Ryewook yang merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Bahkan tak diperdulikannya Bora yang terus-terusan merengek mengejarnya.

Kibum berjalan kaki menuju Leeteuk hyung yang pusing dengan kelakuan Kibum akhir-akhir ini. Leeteuk ingin menangis saja saat melihat Kibum yang sepertinya kembali dingin dan tak peduli apapun. Bahkan beribu kali mengomeli Kibum, hanya akan ditanggapi Kibum dengan segera melakukan apa yang Leeteuk minta, tanpa perlu menjawabnya.

"Kibum! Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Leeteuk menghentikan langkah kaki Kibum yang akan pulang bekerja.

"Hyung" Kibum menatap lama wajah Leeteuk yang ketakutan dan hampir menangis kalau saja Kibum tak segera memeluknya. Dan detik itu juga Leeteuk menangis sensegukkan.

Kenapa Leeteuk mau melakukan hal yang aneh seperti itu pada Kibum? Jika dia kesal pada Kibum, kenapa tidak memecat Kibum saja? Bukannya dia sering memarahi Kibum? Lalu kenapa dia takut saat Kibum menatapnya sedingin itu?

FLASHBACK ON

Leeteuk berjalan mengendap-endap ditengah malam saat melihat ada 2 preman berbadan besar menatapnya lapar. Pasalnya dia sibuk mengurus café nya hingga tak sadar kalau hari semakin larut.

"Aigooo… ada malaikat turun dari langit? Kekekeke~~~" kikik salah satu dari preman itu. Parahnya lagi, kedua preman itu kini tengah menghadangnya.

"Mi- mian. Aku harus segera pulang" Leeteuk mencoba menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan preman itu. Leeteuk benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu. tapi, dia masih bisa menahannya.

"Cepat sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu? Pasti seru kalau bertiga. Hahahaaaa" salah satunya lagi kini sudah menggenggam salah satu pergelangan tangan Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Seorang namja 15 tahun berjalan kesegala arah, kesal karena tak ada satupun tempat yang mau menerima anak kecil yang punya tatapan mengerikan sepertinya. Mulutnya hanya diam, tapi hatinya seperti lelah menggerutu.

Saat akan sampai dirumahnya, tak jauh disebuah gang kecil, dia mendengar suara terisak yang didertai erangan-erangan ganas yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kedua preman yang tengah menelanjangi Leeteuk.

Kibum kaget dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuat kedua preman yang memang sering mengganggu warga itu jera. Bahkan preman itu pernah mencopet uang eomma nya yang waktu itu ingin membelikannya hadiah ulang tahun.

Dengan penuh keberanian, Kibum menghantamkan kayu balok besar kekepala kedua preman itu hingga keduanya pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Tinggallah Leeteuk yang menangis sensegukkan saat melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan Kissmark. Bahkan salah satu dari preman itu sudah memasukkan jarinya ke rectum Leeteuk.

Kibum yang tak tega melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada, dia membawa Leeteuk yang langsung pingsan ketika Kibum akan menyentuk tubuh polosnya yang penuh kissmark itu. Kibum bergidik saat melihat bibir Leeteuk yang robek dan terdapat sisa cairan kental yang pastinya milik salah satu preman itu.

Sejak saat kejadian itu, Leeteuk tak bisa membiarkan Kibum dan eomma nya berada dalam kesulitan. Setelah memasukkan preman itu kedalam penjara, Leeteuk yang tahu kalau Kibum sedang mencari pekerjaan, segera mengajak Kibum bergabung ke Café nya. Dan dengan segala kelembutannya saat itu, Leeteuk mengajarkan Kibum bagaimana caranya mendapatkan perhatian orang banyak.

Setidaknya, semenjak itu juga, Kibum mengerti apa itu teman.

FLASHBACK OFF

Kibum menepuk pelan punggung Leeteuk, seraya menenangkan Leeteuk yang tak juga berhenti menangis. Entah kenapa, Leeteuk tak bisa melihat tatapan dingin Kibum. Itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut kewarasannya.

"Gwaencana hyung… aku hanya sedang lelah" bujuk Kibum.

"OMO!" Leeteuk dengan lancing melepaskan headset yang bertengger ditelinga Kibum. "Aigooo…. Jadi dari tadi mp3 ini mati?" geram Leeteuk. Pasalnya dia pikir Kibum tak mendengarkan apapun kecuali lagu dari mp3 itu. Namun kenyataannya….

"Mian hyung. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan, jadui tidak ingin banyak bicara"

"Ya sudah, hyung hanya kaget saat kau menatap hyung dingin begitu"

"Mau ku antar pulang hyung? Sepertinya Kangin hyung telat menjemputmu lagi" tawar Kibum.

"Aku kerumahmu saja, sekalian menjenguk eomma mu. Biar saja Kangin menjemputku dirumahmu, otte?"

"eum" angguk Kibum.

.

.

.

Kibum sibuk menata buku-bukunya yang bersserakkan dikamar.

"Bummie!" teriak eomma nya yang baru saja datang membawa Kyuhyun anak berumur 3 tahun yang menjadi anak asuh baru eomma nya. Kibum yang sedang sibuk tak begitu memperhatikan eommanya.

"Awww!" ringis Kibum saat sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya. Diliriknya kebelakang untuk mencari tahu pelaku pemukulan itu.

"YAK! Anak siapa kau?" bentak Kibum refleks. Namun Kyuhyun justru menatapnya balik dengan pandangan tajam yang mungkin terlihat lucu. Eheeemm.

"Aigooo… kenapa Kyunnie memukul Bummie hyung?" tanya eomma Kibum yang kaget saat Kyuhyun memukul kepala Kibum yang sedang berjongkok didepan laci meja itu.

"Jumma dengal ya! Jumma halus ajalin orang ini sopan santun. Kalau olang tua manggil, kita halus jawab" tutur Kyuhyun, yang tak ayal mendatangkan pandangan takjub dari Kibum dan eommanya.

"ne ne ne! tadi kan hyung tidak dengar" sungut Kibum sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Jujur saja, pukulan Kyuhyun sangat keras. Lalu Kibum menoleh ke eomma nya dengan pandangan "anak siapa ini?"

"heeheeee…" eomma Kibum tertawa dan langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie ini tetangga baru kita Bummie. Nah, sekarang eomma dan appa nya sedang sibuk, makanya dititipkan kepada eomma… kepalamu taka pa kan?"

"Gwaencana"

"eh… kau tak sekolah Bummie?" selidik sang eomma yang heran melihat Kibum tak pergi sekolah dihari rabu begini. Merasa eommanya bingung, Kibum pun berdiri dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"eomma… aku sudah putuskan semuanya. Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu sekolah lagi. A-"

"Bummie?" potong sang eomma. "apa kau sudah bertemu dengan teman kecilmu dan meminta maaf?"

"aku rasa, aku tidak perlu lagi meminta maaf eomma. Aku beberapa tahun ini sebenarnya sudah berteman dengannya. Jadi, menurutku, itu sudah cukup sebagai permintaan maaf. Lagipula dia sekarang sudah punya banyak teman" Kibum tersenyum miris saat mengatakannya.

"Bummie? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat sekali" eomma nya mengelus wajah Kibum yang tampak lelah itu. "apa…. Sakit didadamu…. Hiks ma- masih terus datang? Hiks hiks"

"Ju- Jumma kenapa menangis? Hiks hiks huwaaaaaaaaa" Kyuhyun yang memang sensitive jika melihat orang yang disukainya menangis, juga ikut-ikutan menangis.

"ssssttt…. Uljimmaaa…. Eomma tenang saja, penyakit ini tak akan membunuhku dengan mudah… dank au Kyunnie jelek, kenapa kau menangis begitu? hmmm" Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang lucu tapi lumayan menyebalkan itu.

Ya, eomma Kibum tahu jika Kibum sakit dan harus segera mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter. Tapi, dia hanya bisa menangis tiap kali menyadari bahwa dia tak lagi sekaya dulu. Jangankan ke dokter, makan saja dia harus menunggu Kibum mendapat uang. Dia tak bisa membantu apapun. Uang hasilnya bekerja, bahkan tak sampai setengah dari gaji Kibum.

.

.

.

Siwon terlihat tak focus sejak menginjakkan kaki kekelas. Kibum yang biasanya selalu datang awal, kini tak juga dilihatnya. Hingga sonsaengnim mereka masuk kelas.

"Apa kalian melihat Kibum?" tanya sang sae'nim dengan nada ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Anni sae'nim" jawab beberapa siswa kompak.

"owwhhhh berarti yang dikatakan kepala sekolah benar ya?" sang sae'nim tampak menghela nafas panjang, pasalnya Kibum itu murid berprestasi dan baik. Namun kini dia harus kehilangan salah satu siswanya. "Kibum berhenti sekolah mulai hari ini"

"MWO?" pekik Sungmin, Ryewook dan Siwon.

.

.

.

SIWON POV

Tidak TIDAK! Untuk apa aku perduli dia sekolah atau tidak? Itu pilihannya kan? Aku tak berhak mencampuri urusan orang tak tahu diri itu. Dia pikir karena siapa dia bisa dikenal banyak irang begitu? Dia pikir karena siapa dia bisa melanjutkan sekolah? ITU AKU.

Tapi jika dia membuang kesempatan emas hanya karena hal bodoh yang dinamakan persahabatan itu, berarti dia yang bodoh. Stop STOP! Aku tak perlu memikirkannya. YAK! kenapa aku jadi seperti orang bodoh begini? Aku tidak memikirkannya! Dia..

"YAK!"

SIWON POV END

.

.

.

"YAK!" bentak Siwon entah pada siapa, hingga mendatangkan pandangan aneh dari sae'nim dan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Siwon wae?" tanya sae'nim nya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, aku permisi keluar"

Dan seiring berlalunya Siwon dari kelas, saat itu juga Sungmin dan Ryewook menyimpulkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Kibum kini sibuk bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Dan itu sukses membuat pinggang Kibum seakan remuk. Pasalnya sejak setengah jam lalu, Kyuhyun menjadikannya kuda.

"Aigooo… Hyung capek Kyu" keluh Kibum yang terkapar lemas di lantai rumahnya.

"Isssshhhh dasal lemah!" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau pikir kau kuat eoh? Kau mau jadi kuda?" sontak Kyuhyun langsung nyengir lucu. Kibum dengan segala kekuatannya akan menggapai pipi Kyuhyun, namun ketukan dipintu rumah menghentikannya.

Dengan cepat, dibukanya pintu rumah. Dan nampaklah Leeteuk yang baru saja di antar Kangin.

"Kibum? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Anni hyung. Aku sudah berhenti" senyum Kibum tulus.

"OMO! Wae?"

"Aku punya anak-"

PLAK

"Awwww eomma~~~" rengek Kibum yang kepalanya digeplak sang eomma.

"jangan dengarkan dia… Ayo masuk!" sengit eomma nya.

"Ne"

Kibum hanya bersungut-sungut ria dibelakang eommanya dan akan menutup pintu. Tapi dia harus membuka pintunya lagi ketika terdengar ketukan dari luar.

"Siap-"

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Siapa Bummie?"

"Bummie?"

TBC ….

Hayoooo… siapa tuh?

Kwkwkwkwk …..

Yag jawab Siwon, salah 100% ….

Review jangan lupa … heee…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

.

.

.

**Previous Chap 4**

Kibum hanya bersungut-sungut ria dibelakang eommanya dan akan menutup pintu. Tapi dia harus membuka pintunya lagi ketika terdengar ketukan dari luar.

"Siap-"

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Siapa Bummie?"

"Bummie?"

**Chapter 5**

"Kyu Kyuhyun? Ba- bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Aku hyung nya Kyunnie. Hmmm aku lah tetangga barumu babo. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Sungmin kesini, tapi, saat tahu kalau kau tak memperbolehkan teman-temanmu berkunjung ke rumahmu, aku jadi penasaran, apa yang kau sembunyikan" Kyuhyun langsung menyeringai. Sedangkan Kibum, shock setengah mati melihat Kyuhyun yang notabene kekasih Sungmin adalah hyung dari Kyunnie, dan jelas-jelas kemarin Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang membantu Bora mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kibum. Gilanya lagi, Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah teman dekat Siwon juga, tapi mereka tak sekelas.

'kenapa aku tidak menyadari kemiripan mereka? apa akan berakhir sampai disini?' batin Kibum.

"Kyuhyun hyong!" pekik Kyunnie yang tengah sibuk dengan kue yang dibawa Leeteuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melambai pada namdongsaeng nya itu.

"Ikut aku!"Kibum menutup pintu rumahnya dan menjauh sedikit dari rumahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang tak juga hilang setelah Kibum membawanya menjauh. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau adalah Bummie? Ahh…. Sepertinya ada yang berbohong, ne?"

"Kyu, jangan katakan ini pada siapapun. Terutama… Siwon"

"takut, eoh? Tega sekali kau membohonginya"

"aku tidak berbohong, dia tak pernah bertanya. Lagi pula dia tak mengenalku. Lagipula dia sudah menemukan Bummie nya kan?"

"Kau Bummie nya, bukan Key. Jelas-jelas kau tahu, tapi kau tak juga memberitahukan padanya, dia benar-benar terlihat bodoh saat memaksa Key mengaku bahwa dia adalah Bummie"

"Kyu, a- aku mohon. Lagipula, aku juga sudah berheti dari OPERA. Biarkan dia melupakanku. Biarlah dia tahu bahwa Bummie nya adalah Key. A- aku tidak bisa lagi berusaha membuatnya sadar bahwa aku adalah Bummie nya. Kumohon, tolong mengerti aku"

"Apa yang harus ku mengerti? Kibum, datanglah padanya dan katakan padanya kalau kau adalah Bummie nya. Apa itu begitu sulit?"

"Kyu" Kibum agak ragu, tapi dia menatap dalam wajah Kyuhyun. "mau kuceritakan sesuatu?"

"Ceritakanlah!"

Kini Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk dikursi taman yang tak jauh dari perumahan mereka. terlihatlah Kyuhyun yang begitu serius mendengarkan cerita Kibum.

**FLASHBACK ON**

KIBUM POV

Saat itu aku masih kecil. Aku juga orang yang dingin dan sombong. Tapi entah kenapa, ada rasa tak suka ketika aku melihat orang-orang yang lemah dan memiliki kekurangan ditindas. Ohhh… tentunya aku bukan seorang pahlawan. Intinya, aku hanya tak suka. Padahal aku anak umur 4 tahun, tapi gayaku seperti orang dewasa saja.

"Ciiiwwoooonnnn jeleeekkkkk~~~~ ciwooooon jeleeeekkkk~~~~" alunan suara ejekan anak-anak 4 tahun itu menyakiti hati Siwon, kurasa. Ya, tak ada yang tak sakit hati bila diejek.

"huks huks eommmaaaa~~~~ tolong wonniieeee~~~ huks huks" aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar tangisan Siwon.

Kenapa aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah Siwon? Tentu saja karena bukan kali ini saja dia diganggu dan dicemooh teman-teman yang lain. Terlalu sering malah, makanya aku sudah taka sing lagi dengan suaranya.

Jujur saja, aku sangat terganggu dengan suara cempreng orang-orang yang menangis, apalagi anak-anak. Ohh.. aku benci diganggu saat aku tengah beristirahat dengan tenangnya. Dan, karena aku tak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian ini, belhenti ganggu ciwon!. Dia mang cacat, pi kita ga boleh ganggu dia?" belaku.

Ya, Siwon itu wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Wajah sebelah kanannya terdapat sejenis tanda lahir yang membuat wajah sebelah kanannya hampir gosong. Seperti di cat atau seperti tahi lalat raksasa mungkin. Itulah yang membuat teman-teman mengejeknya.

"Isssshhhh Kibum cok baik. Yuk pelgi!" ajak anak yang mengejek tadi. Dan meninggalkan aku dan Siwon dilapangan.

"Makacii Bummiee" seru Siwon dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatapnya santai, meski terlihat dingin. Itu yang aku tahu dari orang-orang.

"Ne, kenapa kamu ga pindah cekola aja? Kamu dicekola ini cuma bikin libut tau? Baboo" kurasa kata-kata ku terlalu sinis, padahal aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Akhirnya aku membuat Siwon kembali menangis dan meminta gurunya menghubungi orang tuanya untuk menjemputnya.

Semenjak hari itu, aku tak pernah lagi melihat Siwon kesekolah. Tapi, Siwon pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah kata-kata yang membuatku tak mengerti.

'Siwon suka sama Bummie, dan nanti Bummie pasti bakalan suka ma Siwon. Siwon bakal berubah'

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Aku benar-benar ingin menimpuknya dengan batu saat itu. karena omongan itu, aku juga kena getahnya. Mereka mengejekku yang disukai Siwon. Tapi, namanya juga ejekkan, itu tak akan bertahan lama. Terlebih, itu tak terlalu ampuh untuk memojokkan orang sepertiku.

.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari Appa meninggal karena sifat burukku itu. Saat aku kelas 3 Junior High, aku meminta Appa ku untuk segera menjemputku. Aku hanya ingin satu kali saja dijemput olehnya, karena biasanya selalu saja eomma yang menjemputku. Namun, takdir tak memihak padaku, Appa keceakaan dalam perjalanan menjemputku.

Sebelum ajal menjemputnya di rumah sakit, Appa sempat berpesan agar aku berubah menjadi orang yang mau bergaul dengan orang lain dan berhenti menjadi seorang yang anti-sosial.

Awalnya aku bingung, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan teman, ditambah dulu aku orang yang dingin dan sok pintar. Ahh.. aku memang pintar. Plus, mengingat kelakuanku yang seperti itu, saat aku dan eomma jatuh miskin karena perusahaan Appa bangkrut, orang-orang yang kuberi senyuman malah mencemoohku. Mereka bilang itu balasan dari Tuhan untuk orang sombong sepertiku.

Dalam hidup yang penih tekanan itu, Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Leeteuk hyung dan Siwon. Ya, aku juga bertemu dengan Siwon saat tak sengaja dia hampir menabrakku dengan mobil mahalnya.

Awalnya aku pikir aku sudah gila karena mengira bahwa namja yang hampir menabrakku adalah Siwon. Dia terlalu tampan dan sempurna kurasa. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan mata dan bibirnya yang memang sangat kuingat, meski wajahnya berubah. Yang berubah hanyalah, tak ada lagi cacat diwajahnya.

Sejak saat itu pula, aku dekat dengan Siwon karena aku bilang namaku Kibum. Tapi, mungkin karena aku terlalu berbeda dengan Kibum kecil, Siwon mengubah fikirannya untuk menyatakan bahwa aku adalah Bummie nya. Siwon memasukkanku di OPERA, dan kami berteman dekat.

Suatu hari, ada murid baru berbeda kelas dengan kami, namanya juga Kim Kibum dan dia terkenal galak, ditambah mata tajam bak kucing nya. Sejak hari itu pula Siwon mengatakan bahwa itu lah Kibumnya. Meski Kibum itu tak dipanggil Bummie, tapi Key. Ironis sekali.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

"lalu? Kenapa kau sangat yakin itu benar-benar Siwon yang cacat?" mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kibum tersenyum lirih.

"Aku tak sengaja membuka buku hariannya, dan dia memang melakukan operasi plastic untuk menghilangkan cacat diwajahnya itu"

"apa kau menyukai Siwon? Maksudku, kau mencintainya?"

"Aku…. Sudahlah Kyu, aku hanya baru bisa bicara tentang ini saja"

"kau mencintainya. Kau keluar dari OPERA karena tak tahan melihat Siwon dan Key? Tebakanku benar, right?"

"Kyu-"

"tak ada alasan untuk tak mengakui kalau kau adalah Bummie nya. Siwon pasti juga akan senang. Meski mungkin dia perlu waktu menjernihkan pikiran. Besok aku akan mengatakan pada Siwon kalau kau-"

"Aku sakit Kyu" Kibum dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Digenggamnya erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang tadiakan pergi, namun dia kembali duduk saat mendengar pernyataan Kibum. Ditatapnya mata jernih Kibum. "Aku akan mati Kyu, bahkan malam ini, detik ini juga aku bisa mati Kyu"

"maksudmu?"

"aku mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Aku akan mati Kyu, kumohon biarkan Siwon bahagia bersama Key, toh Key juga menyukainya kan? Tak ada gunanya aku mengakui akulah Bummie nya. Aku tak sanggup jika harus meninggalkannya setelah aku merebut semua kebahagiaannya bersama Key"

"Kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun berdecak meremehkan. "aku yakin kau mencintainya sehingga tak ingin dia terluka. Tapi jika kau mencintainya, harusnya kau mengatakan semua kebenaran padanya. Bukan bersembunyi dan terus menghindar seperti itu. harusnya kau membiarkannya menemanimu disaat-saat terakhimu. Apa kau pernah berpikir, bahwa suatu saat nanti Siwon akan tahu bahwa kau lah Bummie nya? Dan saat dia tahu, ternyata kau sudah mati. Kau ingin membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup karena tak mengenalimu, eoh?"

"Bagaimana jika kau adalah aku Kyu? Dan Sungmin adalah Siwon. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau tega membuat senyumnya menghilang setelah kau mati?"

"Aku?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dan Kibum dengan cepat memeluknya.

"Diamlah Kyu. Tak akan ada yang tahu jika kau tak mengatakannya pada siapapun" dan Kibum kembali menarik Kyuhyun yang terdiam tampak masih berpikir tentang pertanyaan Kibum, kembali kerumah Kibum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja yang terlihat begitu sempurna itu melihat setiap pergerakan mereka, termasuk tarik menarik tangan dan pelukan yang begitu romantic?. Ohhh… siapapun, jika tak mendengar apa yang kedua orang bicarakan, pasti akan mengira kedua orang itu tengah kencan mungkin.

.

.

.

OPERA tampak begitu riuh pada jam istirahat. Tak jauh beda dengan 6 orang yang tengah duduk di kantin itu. SiKey, Kyumin dan Yewook tengah duduk dimeja yang sama.

"Honey! Tega sekali kau membatalkan kencan kita tadi malam. Huftz" seru Sungmin yang langsung mendapat tertawaan dari Yewook dan Key, sedangkan Siwon tampak menyeringai sepertinya.

Kyuhyun dengan manjanya langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan segala macam bentuk cara yang bisa dia gunakan untuk meluluhkan hati sang Bunny nya.

"Bunny, tadi malam aku harus menemani Kyunnie, kau tahukan? Bukankah sudah kubilang, eomma dan appa ku tadi malam pergi ke acara ulang tahun temannya.

"Bukankah Kyunnie sudah punya pengasuh baru? Kau bohong ya?"

"Aigooo… Kau tahu kan Kyunnie itu lebih evil dari aku? Dia sengaja merengek agar aku menemaninya di rumah Kim Ahjumma"

"Jelas-jelas tadi malam aku melihatmu kencan dengan Kibum" celetuk Siwon yang tampak santai saja saat mengatakannya.

"MWO?" pekik Key, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung memandang Kyuhyun meminta kebenaran.

"MIcheoseo? Bagaimana mungkin aku kencan dengan teman namjachingu ku sendiri? Kau dimana tadi malam? Mungkin kau salah lihat" gempor Kyuhyun.

"jika bukan kencan, kurasa sikapmu tak perlu seheboh itu, atau jangan-jangan memang benar?" koor Siwon hingga seluruh siswa yang ada disana mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Be- benarkah Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ohhh.. bahkan air matanya mulai jatuh.

"Bunny a-"

"Ya! Kami memang berkencan tadi malam"

CHU~~~

Kibum dengan santainya menarik Kyuhyun mendekat padanya dan langsung mencium pipi Kyuhyun dihadapan semua mata yang menatap shock kearahnya.

"Ki- Kibum kau?" Ryewook tak tega melihat Sungmin yang menatap shock Kibum, dengan kegeraman tingkat tinggi mencoba menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak melayang kewajah Kibum. Tak jauh beda dengan Yesung yang juga ingin menonjok Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pelaku awal kerusuhan hanya melihat adegan didepannya dengan tatapan datar(?) atau nanar? Hanya Siwon yang tahu.

"Kyu, ini bekal makan siang untukmu. Ahh… aku harus kembali ke café, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan habiskan bekalnya ne? Saranghae"

BUGH

"KIBUM/SIWON" pekik Key, Kyumin dan Yewook yang kaget saat Siwon dengan lantangnya menonjok keras Kibum yang baru saja akan meninggal cafeteria OPERA itu.

TBC ….

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa….. apa lagi inni?

Kibum oppa, mianhae T.T

Kibum: terserah kau sajalah. KENAPA TAK BAKAR AKU SAJA SEKALIAN?"

#kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

.

.

.

**Previous Chap 5**

"Ki- Kibum kau?" Ryewook tak tega melihat Sungmin yang menatap shock Kibum, dengan kegeraman tingkat tinggi mencoba menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak melayang kewajah Kibum. Tak jauh beda dengan Yesung yang juga ingin menonjok Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pelaku awal kerusuhan hanya melihat adegan didepannya dengan tatapan datar(?) atau nanar? Hanya Siwon yang tahu.

"Kyu, ini bekal makan siang untukmu. Ahh… aku harus kembali ke café, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan habiskan bekalnya ne? Saranghae"

BUGH

"KIBUM/SIWON"

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Kyuhyun dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan amarah segera membantu Kibum berdiri. Tentu saja mendatangkan perhatian mendalam dari Sungmin yang melihatnya dengan wajah yang sudah sembab.

"gwencana?" panic Kyuhyun yang menyentuh pipi Kibum yang ditonjok tangan besar Siwon.

"gwe- gwencana" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir. Pasalnya punggung belakangnya tadi menghantam lantai, secara tidak langsung memaksa dadanya terhempas.

"haruskah seromantis itu? apa kau tidak sadar akan kekasihmu yang melihatmu?" sindir Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang menyantuh pipi Kibum dengan cermatnya. "dan kau!" tunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Kibum. "Tidakkah kau sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu kekasih temanmu sendiri? Ck, kau memang tidak pernah mengerti apa itu teman. Sepertinya kami hanya tempatmu untuk meminta uang dengan pose memelasmu, geurae?"

"Cukup SIWON!" pekik Kyuhyun yang ingin menonjok Siwon balik, namun dengan cepat dia menatap kearah Kibum yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Kibum tampak menutup mata, seperti menahan sesuatu. Ditambah dia mendengar Kibum terbatuk tertahan.

"uhuk uhuk" Kibum menutup mulutnya, dan langsung berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kau akan menyesal Siwon!" sinisnya pada Siwon, yang hanya ditanggapi Siwon dengan senyum meremehkan. "Dan kau Sungmin! Kau kekasihku, aku mencintaimu, kau mengenalku dengan baik bukan? sesuatu terjadi dan aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Mungkin kita memang harus berakhir sampai disini saja" Kyuhyun pun segera menyusul Kibum dan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan luka yang sepertinya sulit terobati.

"Wonnie! Kau mau kemana?" Key yang sempat termenung atas kejadian barusan, mengejar Siwon yang telah meninggalkan kantin.

Sedangkan Yewook sibuk menenangkan Sungmin yang menangis semakin histeris menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun meninggalkannya karena Kibum. Dia merasa bodoh dan ditipu habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk mengelap darah yang terus keluar dari mulut Kibum. Tubuh Kibum semakin melemas dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun membopongnya menuju mobilnya untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

"Kyu, kau tidak marahkan?" Kibum menanyakan perasaan Kyuhyun atas tindakannya tadi setelah didalam mobil, meski suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

"Baboya? Sudahlah jangan bahas itu dulu" Kyuhyun yang tahu arah pembicaraan Kibum hanya bisa menyela pertanyaan itu. Pasalnya Kyuhyun juga sibuk memikirkan Sungmin yang pasti sangat terluka.

"Mian" satu kata terakhir Kibum yang telah tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggenggam erat tangan Kibum dan menyetir dengan aman pastinya.

.

.

.

"Wonnie?" Key malah menemukan Siwon dalam ruang musik.

"Dulu, aku dan Kibum sering bernyanyi disini" lirihnya mengenang bagian-bagian paling indah yang telah dilewatinya bersama Kibum.

"Wonnie?" Key mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia bisa merasakan ada nada kehilangan disana.

"Tapi, semuanya menjadi hal yang paling buruk yang pernah aku rasakan. Ahhh… tidak apa, aku sudah punya kau, Bummie ku. Maukah kau menemaniku sampai ajal menjemputku?" Siwon benar-benar tak punya tempat untuk bersandar lagi setelah keperggian Kibum dari hidupnya. Baginya Key adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk membuatnya tersenyum sekarang. Meski jujur saja, entah kenapa seperti ada lubang besar dihatinya. Kekosongan yang tak bisa dia hadapi, meski ada orang yang dicintai disisinya.

"Wonnie kau ini kekekek~~~" Key terkekeh pelan, namun wajahnya memerah sempurna saat Siwon menatapnya intens. "Wo- wonnie?"

CHU~~~

Key mencoba mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh agar melepaskan ciuman itu, namun Siwon terlalu kuat, dan Key akhirnya terjebak kedalam permainan lidah seorang Choi Siwon yang baru beberapa minggu ini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Asin, Key bisa merasakan asin dimulutnya. Dia sadar, Siwon tengah menangis dan dia diam saja, tak ingin bertanya. Toh, selama ini Siwon telah menjadi tempatnya berlindung, jadi memberikan hadiah pada orang baik yang telah memacarimu, rasanya tak salah bukan.

'aku membencimu Kibum' batin Siwon.

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Setelah terbangun dari tidur(pingsan)nya, Kibum melihat wajah mungil tengah merangkak di atasnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung jelek cudah bangun?" tanya Kyunnie dengan wajah sangar yang dibut-buat.

"Aigooo…. Apa yang kau lakukan bocah tengik?" Kyuhyun yang baru masuk kamar Kibum bersama nyonya Kim, dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh adiknya yang malah akan memperburuk keadaan Kibum, karena duduk didada Kibum.

"Isssshhhh hyung yang tengil. Hyung bikin pacal Kyunnie nangis tadi" sungut bocah 3 tahun itu dengan mulut yang dikembungkan. Membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi adiknya itu.

"Pacarmu? Nugu?" Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kyunnie, tapi dia hanya ingin Kibum dan nyonya Kim mendengar jawaban anak 3 tahun itu.

"Cungmin hyung" dan tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

"Waaahhhh Kyunnie sudah besar ne? Cungmin itu pasti lucu?" nyonya Kim malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa lebar.

"Cungmin? Namanya Sungmin ahjumma, dia itu pacarku. Hahaha"

"Aigoo, kalau begitu Kyunnie tidak boleh sama Sungmin hyung, Kyunnie harus tumbuh besar dulu baru boleh cari pacar yang besar juga" tegur nyonya Kim, membuat wajah Kyunnie semakin menekuk kesal.

"Tenang ahjumma, Kyunnie juga punya pacar"

"Nugu?"

"Changmin si evil yang lebih evil dari bocah evil ini"

"MWO?" sontak nyonya Kim terkejut dan kembali tertawa lebar.

"Issshhh… Kyunnie bukan pacar Minnie! Minnie itu pacal nya hyung, bukan Kyunnie!" kesal Kyunnie menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Tawa mereka hilang ketika mengingat Kibum yang diam saja dari tadi, mata hitam pekat itu tak lepas dari menatap langit-langit. Kyuhyun meminta nyonya Kim keluar bersama Kyunnie, dan tinggallah mereka berdua dikamar kecil itu.

"Bummie?" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun dia malah melihat cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut mata Kibum.

"tadi Sungmin kesini?"

"Bukan kesini, tapi kerumahku. Dia hanya meminta penjelasan kenapa aku mengkhianatinya"

"Tapi kau tak pernah mengkhianatinya"

"iya aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? kalau memang jodoh, dia akan menungguku. Mau menjelaskan pun, aku harus menjelaskan apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan kalau kita berbohong sambil menunggu kematianmu begitu?" Kyuhyun menjadi termakan emosi juga mengetahui hal seperti itu yang membuat Kibum menangis.

"hiks hiks, besok kau kembalilah padanya. Aku tak akan datang kesekolah itu lagi. katakan saja bahwa aku yang memaksa-"

BRAK

"hiks hiks" Kibum menangis tertahan saat Kyuhyun keluar dengan membanting pintu kamarnya. "mianhae hiks hiks"

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu ini, Kibum kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang tak berniat memandangnya sedikitpun ketika mengantarkan Kyunnie ke rumahnya. Kibum bingung, dilain sisi dia yang membawa Kyuhyun kedalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi dilain sisi dia juga tak ingin Kyuhyun kehilangan Sungmin yang diyakininya sangat mencintai dan dicintai Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di café. Leeteuk mati-matian memintanya agar jangan lembur, tapi Kibum meyakinkannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ohhh… Leeteuk tak sebodoh itu. Diam-diam Leeteuk tahu penyakit Kibum, dia menanyakan itu pada nyonya Kim karena pernah melihat sapu tangan Kibum yang berdarah.

"Hyung, aku pulang!" seru Kibum saat tangannya sudah membuka pintu untuk keluar.

"NE!" pekik Leeteuk yang sudah berlari mengejar Kibum, namun Kibum sudah hilang. "Aisshhh anak itu" Leeteuk pun mengunci pintu depan dan pulang lewat pintu belakang dengan suaminya Kangin.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan menyusuri jalan, ditemani cahaya bulan dan bintang. Jalanan di perumahannya sudah sepi, namun tak membuat Kibum takut sedikitpun dengan waktu yang telah lewat tengah malam. Kibum tetap santai berjalan dengan headset yang terpasang lekat dikedua telinganya.

PUK

Kibum merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya segera menoleh kebelakang, namun ...

"Ikut denganku!" seru Siwon yang dengan paksa menarik tangan Kibum agar masuk ke mobilnya.

"Si- Siwon kita mau kemana?" tanya Kibum saat Siwon mendorongnya masuk ke mobil dan menarik dan membuang mp3 milik Kibum.

BRAK

CKLEK

Siwon yang sudah duduk dikursi kemudinya segera mengunci pintu mobilnya. Kibum sedikit menciut melihat wajah Siwon yang sangat tak bersahabat yang tengah mengemudikan mobil itu. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Siwon hampir memperkosanya dan 2 hari yang lalu jelas-jelas Siwon meninju pipinya dengan keras.

"Si- Siwon aku- aku harus pulang, eomma pasti mengkhawatirkanku" namun Siwon tak mempedulikannya sedikitpun.

"Siwon a-"

"Diam! Aku sudah meminta izin pada eomma mu"

"MWO?"

Bagaimana mungkin Kibum tidak kaget, bahkan dia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali dan matanya terus menatap shock pada Siwon yang terlihat tenang-tenag saja.

'Apa dia masuk kerumah? Apa eomma memanggilku Bummie? Babo kau Kibum! Tentu saja eomma memanggilku Bummie. Tidak! Jangan katakana kalau Siwon melihat foto-foto kecilku dirumah?' Kibum kalut, otaknya penuh dengan beragam pertanyaan 'apakah Siwon sudah tahu siapa dia?'

BRAK

"keluar!" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum agar keluar dari mobil Ohhh…. Bahkan Kibum tak sadar kapan mobil ini berhenti.

Kibum membelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya kini. Sebuah gereja besar terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Otaknya dengan cepat merespon keadaan, dan dengan susah payah dia menahan langkahnya agar tak masuk kedalam gereja itu.

"Siwon untuk apa kau membawaku kesini? Lepaskan aku! SIWON!"

PLAK

"KUBILANG DIAM KIM KIBUM!" bentak Siwon setelah menampar Kibum keras. Kibum benar-benar tak bisa berkutik saat merasakan memar dipipinya.

"hiks hiks wae Siwon WAE?" Kibum pasrah, dia hanya bisa menangis saat ini.

Siwon menyeret Kibum menghadap patung Tuhan mereka. Kibum terus saja meronta meminta dilepaskan dari cengkraman tangan Siwon.

"Bersumpahlah bahwa kau bukan Bummie yang kucari" perintah Siwon dingin.

"Apa yang kau katakana? Hiks hiks aku tidak mengerti. Jelas-jelas kau tahu siapa Bummie mu hiks hiks. Hentikan Siwon lepaskan aku hiks aku ingin pulang hiks a-"

"BERSUMPAHLAH!" Siwon dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuh Kibum hingga terjerembab kelantai gereja.

"hiks hiks" Kibum hanya bisa menangis, dia takut jika bicara lagi Siwon akan semakin menyakitinya.

"Sudah kuduga" Siwon tersenyum miris. Tanpa aba-aba air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"hiks hiks Mian hiks" ujar Kibum lirih.

"KENAPA MEMBOHONGIKU? UNTUK APA? HAH? KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBOHONGI AKU YANG BAHKAN HIDUP HANYA AGAR BISA MELIHATMU? KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBIARKAN AKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH YANG MEMAKSA ORANG LAIN MENJADI BUMMIE-KU WAE WAE WAE?" pekik Siwon dengan tangannya yang mengguncangkan tubuh Kibum.

"Siwon hiks hiks ba- bagaimana kau tahu? Sungguh aku minta maaf a-"

"Aku sangat mengenal dan sangat ingat wajah eomma mu yang sering menjemputmu disekolah itu! jadi itu alasanmu melarangku kerumahmu eoh?" geram Siwon. Kibum hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, wajah marah Siwon benar-benar menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"SHIT!" umpat Siwon yang kini kembali menyeret Kibum yang semakin menangis histeris.

.

.

.

TING TOONG

TING TOONG

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menidurkan adiknya segera membuka pintu rumahnya saat mendengar suara bell rumah berbunyi.

CKLEK

"Kim ahjumma wae?" pekik Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat tamu tengah malamnya yang menangis sensegukkan.

"Bummie belum pulang juga hiks hiks, bahkan Teuki, boss di tempatnya bekerja bilang dia sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu hiks hiks, tapi Bummie belum juga pulang kerumah hiks hiks, ahjumma takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, tadi ahjumma menemukan mp3 nya didepan gang hiks hiks bagaimana ini Kyu?" cecar Nyonya Kim yang membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan mencerna maksud tetangganya itu.

"Ahjumma, masuk dulu ne? Kita tunggu saja sampai besok pagi, jika Kibum tidak juga pulang, baru kita lapor polisi" Kyuhyun membawa Nyonya Kim masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sudah sunyi itu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Hiks hiks perasaan ahjumma tidak enak Kyu"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Nyonya Kim yang masih sangat kalut dan tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kyuhyun datng dari dapur dengan secangkir teh hangat untuk tamu nya itu.

" Apa sebelum pergi kerja Kibum mengatakan sesuatu seperti dia akan menginap dirumah temannya atau pergi kemana?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba menyelidiki apa yang terjadi.

"Anniyoo hiks hiks, tapi-" tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Kyuhyun yang ditatap begitu, sedikit kaget juga.

"Waeyo?"

"apa kau kenal dengan namja bernama Siwon?" mendengar pertanyaan ini, sontak Kyuhyun menerka sesuatu.

"maksud ahjumma?"

"tadi dia datang kerumah, dia bilang dia teman Bummie"

"MWO?"

TBC ….

Aigooo…. Sebenernya ga enak buat chap depan, ini rate T, tapi nyerempet ke M

Tolong jangan bakar saya! Siram saya saja#eh?

Huwaaaaaa…. Kalau kalian ga suka adegan NC, saya akan men-skip nc nya?

Tolong sarannya demi kenyamanan reader semua!

Review ne….


	7. Chapter 7

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

.

.

.

**WARNING**

**NC! INI SUDAH MENJADI SUMMARY DIDEPAN**

**JADI SEOBIE GA MAU DI CAP PEMBOHONG**

**TOLONG YANG GA MAU NC, DI SKIP AJA NE! ^ _ ^"**

.

.

.

**Previous Chap 6**

"hiks hiks Mian hiks" ujar Kibum lirih.

"KENAPA MEMBOHONGIKU? UNTUK APA? HAH? KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBOHONGI AKU YANG BAHKAN HIDUP HANYA AGAR BISA MELIHATMU? KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBIARKAN AKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH YANG MEMAKSA ORANG LAIN MENJADI BUMMIE-KU WAE WAE WAE?" pekik Siwon dengan tangannya yang mengguncangkan tubuh Kibum.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

BRAK

"Siwon lepas!" pekik Kibum saat Siwon menarik lengannya paksa agar masuk ke apartment Siwon yang sudah sangat diketahui Kibum. Kibum terlalu sering berkunjung ke rumah kedua Siwon ini.

BRAK

CKLEK

"Jangan gila Siwon! HENTIKAN!" pekik Kibum histeris setelah dengan sukses Siwon mendorongnya masuk ke dalam apartment itu. Namun Siwon justru mengunci pintu apartment nya.

"Bummie Bummie Bummie?" Siwon tertawa sinis melihat Kibum yang tampak begitu ketakutan.

"Siwon! Ki- kita teman bukan? Ja- jadi biarkan aku pulang ne? aku tahu kau hanya bercanda" Kibum melangkah mundur menjauhi Siwon yang menatapnya dengan rahang mengeras.

PRANK

PRANK

BRAK

PRANK

BRAK

BRAK

"Siwon jangan begini jebaaaaaaal hiks hiks jebaal" Kibum memerosotkan tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan isakkannya ke sudut dinding disamping sofa apartment Siwon. Dia semakin bingung saat melihat Siwon membuang semua yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan kini Siwon berancang-ancang akan melempar Kibum dengan pot bunga hias di atas TV.

"SIWON!" pekik Kibum histeris dengan mata terbelalak saat pot itu benar-benar mengarah padanya, meski pot itu hampir saja mengenai kepalanya.

Siwon berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Sedangkan Kibum masih sibuk menenangkan degup jantung nya yang berpacu cepat akibat serangan pot tadi. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa perlu ada isakkan yang keluar dari bibir Kibum.

"Teman?" Siwon memijit kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Ya kita teman. Tapi kau? Kau membohongi kami semua. Bagaimana rasanya? Eoh?" Siwon tak melirik Kibum sedikitpun, Kibum juga tak menyahut Siwon sedikitpun.

"bagaimana rasanya menjadi pembohong?"

"…"

"Bagaimana rasanya menyemangati teman yang menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas kau tahu dia salah?"

"…"

"Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan pacar teman sendiri?"

"…"

"BRENGSEK!" Siwon melangkah dan menarik paksa tangan Kibum dan memaksa Kibum berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Dicengkramnya erat pipi Kibum agar Kibum menatapnya, namun Kibum justru menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"JAWAB AKU BUMMIE!" Siwon geram.

BRUK

Dengan posisi Kibum yang memang berada dipinggiran sofa, dengan mudah pula Siwon mendorong tubuh Kibum terjatuh ke atas sofa putih yang mahal itu.

"Siwon hiks hiks jangan begini hiks mianhae hiks hiks" Kibum merengsek duduk dengan benar membenarkan posisinya yang tadi setengah duduk itu.

"Kau tahu Bummie?" Siwon bersimpuh didepan lutut Kibum. Dicengkramnya erat lutut Kibum, hingga Kibum meringis. "apa aku begitu jeleknya? Sampai-sampai kau tak ingin aku mengetahui dirimu lalu mengejarmu? Begitu buruknyakah orang yang wajahnya cacat? Kau tahu?" tangan Siwon membelai paha Kibum hingga keatas kancing kemeja Kibum.

"Siwon jebaaaal" mohon Kibum dengan tangannya yang terus ditepis Siwon saat ingin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Siwon.

"demi kau, aku rela merasakan sakitnya pisau operasi. Rasanya sakit sekali, aku bahkan hampir mati" Siwon menatap datar dada Kibum dada dan perut Kibum yang masih ditutupi kemeja itu naik turun karena nafas Kibum yang tak teratur.

SRAK

"SIWON!"

PLAK

Kibum tak sadar telah menampar Siwon yang baru saja merobek kemejanya. Siwon merobek kemeja Kibum karena Kibum yang terus saja berusaha menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari tubuhnya.

"rasanya bahkan lebih sakit daripada tamparan ini" Siwon menatap mata kelam Kibum tajam.

"Siwon a- ammmmppphhh hiks baboyammmppppphhh simmpppppsss mmppphhhsss" Kibum semakin kalut saat Siwon menciumnya dengan kasar, tangan kiri Siwon dengan cepat mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Kibum.

Bibir Siwon terus berusaha menguasai mulut Kibum, bahkan tangan kanannya mencengkram rambut Kibum agar Kibum tak banyak bergerak.

"akh" pekik Kibum saat Siwon menggigit bibir nya meminta akses masuk. Dan dengan Kibum yang memekik, berarti telah member kesempatan untuk Siwon masuk dengan bebas mengeksplor isi mulut itu.

Merasa Kibum mulai diam, tangan Siwon yang tadinya mencengkram rambut Kibum kini melepaskan celana Kibum. Siwon merasa ada yang aneh saat Kibum diam saja ketika dia melepaskan celana dalam Kibum,hingga kibum benar-benar naked.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan terciptalah benang yang menghubungkan bibir mereka, entah saliva siapa. Siwon terkejut saat melihat tatapan Kibum yang kosong. Sungguh Siwon tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuat Kibum menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat Kibum menjadi miliknya 'seutuhnya'.

CUP

"Mianhae" Siwon mengecup dahi Kibum dan membawa Kibum kekamarnya dengan tubuh Kibum yang tetap diam tak berkutik, entah apa yang membuat namja manis itu terdiam dan tak lagi memberontak.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma tunggu disini jaga Kyunnie ne! Aku pasti akan menemukan Kibum!" yakin Kyuhyun ketika mendengar nama Siwon disebut oleh Kim Ahjumma.

"Shireoyo! Ahjumma ikut denganmu hiks hiks jebaaal" Mrs Kim menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang akan berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panang.

"Ahjumma… kalau kyunnie bangun dan tak menemukan siapapun dirumah ini bagaimana? Ayolah! Percaya padaku ne!" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Mrs Kim.

Mrs Kim tampak gelisah dan berpikir, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya terarah ke Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Ara, Ahjumma akan menunggumu"

"eum" angguk Kyuhyun pasti.

.

.

.

**ADEGAN NC**

Dikamar yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu, Kibum terbaring pasrah dibawah Siwon yang juga telah naked, Siwon menatapnya seolah menyelami pandangan Kibum. Dielusnya rambut Kibum dengan lembut.

"hiks hiks" Kibum menangis lirih, dia tahu dia tak akan bisa lari lagi. 'Apa dengan begini kau akan bahagia Siwon? Apa akan impas dengan kesakitanmu selama ini?' batin Kibum.

"Aku rela meski harus tersakiti. Asalkan kau.." Siwon mulai melebarkan paha Kibum dan meletakkan bantal dibawah pinggul Kibum agar Siwon dengan leluasa melihat hole Kibum. "... bersamaku. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Setelah ini aku akan menikahimu, jangan takut ne"

CUP

Siwon mengecup lagi bibir Kibum kilat. Libidonya semakin naik saat melihat bercak-bercak merah di tubuh putih Kibum, akibat kissmark yang datang dari dirinya sendiri itu.

Siwon dengan cepat mengocok juniornya yang memang telah mngeluarkan pre-cum itu. Juniornya pun kini berada tepat didepan hole Kibum.

"Saranghae"

JLEB

"AAARRRGGHHH hiks hiks sakiiit hiks" Kibum meremas bedcover Siwon yang sebenarnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi dari saat Siwon memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan padanya sebelum ini. Hole nya benar-benar serasa dibelah dengan pisau saat junior Siwon yang baru saja masuk sedikit itu merasukinya. Meski Siwon sudah memberi pemanasan dengan jari-jarinya, itu tak akan bisa menandingi besarnya junior Siwon.

"Mianhae"

JLEB

SRAK

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHH SIWOONNN SAKIIIIIIIIIIIT AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHTTTT huks huks" Kibum tak tahan untuk tak berteriak saat Siwon dengan tanpa ampun menghujamkan junior besarnya kedalam hole Kibum yang dipastikan sobek dan berdarah.

"aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini. Hanya sampai aku mengeluarkan benihku menuju rahimmu" ujar Siwon saat dia juga menahan sakit pada juniornya yang dicengkram erat oleh lubang Kibum.

"rahim apa? huks huks"

"Jika kau tidak punya rahim, aku tak akan mengambil jalan pintas seperti ini untuk mendapatkanmu" Siwon mulai meng- in out kan juniornya di hole Kibum, membuat Kibum meringis merasakan holenya yang panas dan perih itu.

"Akh aku tak mengerti hiks hiks akh sakithhh huks ehh arrrrrggggh emmmmmmpppppppph" Kibum tak punya cara lain selain menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk melawan rasa sakit dibawah tubuhnya.

"Kau tak mengenalku dengan baik Bummie, aku bahkan menyuruh semua orang suruhanku untuk memata-mataimu dan mendata semua data kesehatanmu saat kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari sekolah"

"jangan bercanda! Ini gila akh akh"

"Mianhae… tapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan. Sranghae engghhh semmppiiit ouughhh Bummie"

"akh akh akh" tubuh Kibum menghentak-hentak seiring dengan bagian terdalamnya yang ditumbuk junior Siwon dengan keras hingga mendatangkan erangan berat yang berupa desahan dari mulutnya yang terbuka sejak Siwon menemukan prostatnya.

"egh egh egh engghh ougghh Bummieeee i- iniiihhhh terlalu nikhhhmatthhh ahhhh argg"

"arrggg akh aku ingin keluaarrgghhh arrrrrrrgggggggggghhh"

"akkh aku jugahhhh aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg"

CROT CROT CROT

Kibum mendapatkan orgasmenya untuk yang ke empat kalinya, terhitung sejak Siwon mengocok juniornya dan mengulum juniornya sebelum acara inti ini. Sedangkan Siwon menngeluarkan sperma nya untuk pertama kalinya kedalam tubuh Kibum yang sepertinya sangat deras.

BRUK

Siwon ambruk diatas tubuh Kibum tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari hole Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum sudah pingsan setelah meraup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Keduanya pun terbang kealam mimpi setelah melewati 'subuh' panas mereka. Bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Wajar saja sudah sepagi ini, bukankah Siwon membawa Kibum pergi sejak tengah malam? Ditambah rentetan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sebelum aktivitas panas ini. Hmmm.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bukannya mencari Kibum, dia malah berada dirumah sakit. Pasalnya ditengah perjalanan menuju apartment Siwon, setelah orangtua Siwon memberikan alamat apartment Siwon yang ada di Chungnam, jelas sangat jauh dari Seoul, Kyuhyun malah mendapat telepon dari orangtua Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin masuk rumah sakit karena overdosis obat tidur. Untunglah Sungmin masih bisa diselamatkan karena mendapatkan penanganan dokter segera.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung, pikirannya pecah bercabang-cabang saat memikirkan keadaan Kibum dan Sungmin. Ditambah Mrs Kim yang terus menghubunginya karena hari sudah pagi begini dan kyuhyun tak jugapulang membawa Kibum.

"Kyuhyun ah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sungmin tak mungkin begini kalau tak ada masalah, sepulang dari rumahmu waktu itu dia langsung mengunci diri dikamar dan tak mau makan, hingga Ahjumma menemukan dia menelan obat tidur sebanyak ini" ujar eomma Sungmin menginvestigasi Kyuhyun. Untunglah suaminya sedang kerja diluar, jika tidak, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah babak belur.

"Ahjumma.. Mianhae, ini salahku. Tapi ini hanya salah paham. Ahjumma, aku janji setelah ini aku akan terus dirumah sakit sampai Sungmin sadar-"

"AHJUMMA! Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Kau?" Ryeowook akan menampar kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil daripada Kyuhyun.

"Wookie, jagakan Sungmin untukku! Siwon tadi malam menculik Kibum pergi entah kemana, kumohon jagakan Sungmin ne, aku pasti kembali kesini. Aku mencintai Sungmin, aku pasti kembali!"

DRAp

DRAP

DRAP

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun menggema di Rumah sakit itu, hingga menyadarkan Ryeowook akan sesuatu. "Ki- Kibum?" Ryeowook menjadi ikut khawatir sendiri mendengar Kibum diculik Siwon. Siwon yang tengah marah besar pada Kibum? Ryeowook pun berdo'a agar Siwon tak menyakiti kibum.

"wae?" tanya Eomma Sungmin bingung.

"amugoto aniyaa" Ryeowook mencoba tenang.

.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai dan tersenyum melihat Kibum yang masih tidur dengan damainya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 10 itu. dibetulkannya lagi letak selimut yang membalut tubuh polos Kibum.

CUP

Dikecupnya bibir kissable itu cepat dan senyuman lebar terpancar diwajah Siwon. Bahagia pastinya setelah bisa memiliki Kibum seutuhnya.

TING TONG

"nugu?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Kakinya pun melangkah untuk menuju pintu.

CKLEK

"nu-"

BUGH

"YAK!" pekik Siwon tak terima saat wajahnya dipukul tiba-tiba oleh tamu tak diundang yang baru diketahuinya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Dimana KIBUM?" geram Kyuhyun menelusuri apartment Siwon tanpa izin Siwon sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendapati apartment Siwon yang bagaikan kapal pecah itu. perasaannya mulai tak nyaman, apalagi saat melihat tubuh yang tertidur diatas ranjang yang juga tampak berantakkan itu.

"BRENGSEK!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat melihat kissmark disekujur tubuh Kibum, juga dapat dilihatnya darah mongering dibibir Kibum.

"Wae? Kau marah? Dia sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Kalau perlu besok aku juga akan menikahinya" ujar Siwon meremehkan Kyuhyun yang tampak kecewa. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Siwon.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang menahan amarahnya. "Kau akan menyesal Siwon, dia sa-"

"Kanker paru-paru?"

"Kau?"

"aku lebih hebat dari bajingan sepertimu Kyu! Berani-beraninya kau mengkhianati Sungmin ya-"

BRUGH

"Yak! mau kau bawa kemana dia? YAK!" Siwon dengan cepat juga mengikuti Kyuhyun yang membawa Kibum dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kibum mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ujar Kyuhyun yang tampak menyesali keterlambatannya.

"ennggghhh" Kibum membuka matanya perlahan saat merasa tidurnya terusik oleh rentetan klakson dan guncangan batu jalanan. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat kyuhyun tengah menyetir disebelahnya. "kyu? kYUUUUU huks huks" Kibum langsung menangis histeris saat melihat tubuhnya hanya tertutupi kain tebal yang diyakininya selimut. Ditambah lagi bercak merah ditubuhnya yang membuatnya yakin kalau semalam bukanlah mimpi belaka.

"mianhaee" sesal Kibum.

"bawa hiks bawa aku kembali pada Siwon"

"MWO?"

CKIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT

BRAK

TBC ….

Aigoooooooooo! Apa ini?

Sudahlah, jangan ngamuk ne reader tercinta semuanya.

Setelah kalian lama menunggu ternyata hasil otak saya hanya begini

MIANHAEEEEEEEEEE! -_-"

Chap 10 tamat…. Jadi jangan bosan bacanya…. Heeee

YEOROBUUUUUN! SARANGHAEEE! ….


	8. Chapter 8

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

MPREG

.

.

.

**Previous Chap 7**

"mianhaee" sesal Kibum.

"bawa hiks bawa aku kembali pada Siwon"

"MWO?"

CKIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT

BRAK

.

.

**Chapter 8**

Lorong rumah sakit terdekat di Chungnam. Ya, beberapa saat yang lalu Siwon mengalami kecelakaan akibat tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya bisa menatap tubuh tergeletak diatas ranjang yang terus dilarikan agar segera menuju ruang operasi akibat pendarahan serius yang dialami Siwon.

Kyuhyun juga tak bisa melepaskan rasa bersalahnya saat Siwon yang mengejar mobilnya tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan mobilnya yang untungnya tak terlalu melaju kencang. Kibum yang melihat bajunya yang juga dibawa segera memakai bajunya yang bisa dikatakan sudah tak layak pakai, namun hanya robek dibagian bahu dan leher, lalu segera keluar membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh besar Siwon ke mobil.

BRAK

"Kalian tunggu disini saja!" seru seorang perawat yang melihat Kibum mennggedor pintu meminta masuk saat pintu sudah ditutup.

"Kyu ottokhae?" lirih Kibum yang kini duduk di kursi sebrang pintu operasi. pikirannya terlalu kalut.

"Mianhae… tapi lebih baik sekarang kau hubungi eomma mu. Dia pasti khawatir karena tidak juga melihatku pulang membawamu kerumah" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari rasa khawatir atas keadaan Siwon.

"eomma?" Kibum baru ingat kalau eomma nya pasti khawatir padanya. "eum" angguk Kibum sambil mengambil ponselnya yang juga dibawa Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tembem dengan tubuh sintalnya Nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Silau sinar matahari yang masuk ke retina matanya membuat matanya sakit, namun tetap bisa membuka dengan sempurna setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya itu. namja itu adalah Sungmin.

Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa kebas, namun begitu berat. Matanya melirik kearah tangannya dan dapat dilihatnya sang eomma yang tertidur nyenyak dengan berbantalkan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat orang yang biasanya melakukan hal ini saat dia sakit telah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun kini dia sadar, bahwa orang itu- ah Kyuhyun yang dicintainya bukanlah segala-galanya. Masih ada eomma yang begitu mencintainya, harusnya saat mencoba bunuh diri, dia mengingat perjuangan eommanya yang ingin melihat dia tumbuh dewasa, sukses, dan bahagia. Bukannya rapuh dan terpuruk hanya karena cinta. Tidak logis bukan?

'Aku akan melupakanmu Kyu… Aku-' batin Sungmin yang langsung terpotong oleh ...

CKLEK

"Wookie?" Sungmin seolah melupakan apa yang ingin dia katakan dalam batinnya ketika melihat Ryewook datang dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Ne- ne eoh? Aigooo Minnie sudah bangun eoh? Syukurlah, kalau begitu eomma ak-"

"eomma~~ gwaencana~~ tetap disini. Aku lebih membutuhkanmu daripada dokter" senyum Sungmin, meski dengan wajah yang masih sangat pucat.

Mrs Lee yang memang baru bangun tidur menurut saja, setelah sebelumnya mengecup sayang dahi anaknya.

"Aissshhhh berhenti ber- lovey dovey didepanku" seru Wookie yang langsung mendapatkan kikikkan dari ibu dan anak dihadapannya.

"Min, aku bawakan bubur kesukaanmu! Kha~~ semuanyaa makaaaaaaaaaaaan"

.

.

.

"Kyu, gwaencana?" tanya Kibum khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun diam saja dari tadi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pun menoleh dan pandangannya menelusuri tubuh Kibum dari bawah sampai atas.

"Aiiissshhhh~~~ untuk apa menanyakan keadaan oranglain sedangkan keadaanmu sangat mengenaskan eoh?" sinis Kyuhyun.

Kibum merasa, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Lihatlah kerah kaosnya yang sobek. Aigoo.. Kibum tak ingin ada yang mengiranya pengemis. Apalagi saat ini Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Seolah dia benar-benar orang pinggiran yang sangat-sangat tidak pantas ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku begitu? orang-orang juga jadi menatapku aneh tahu?" Kibum menicibir.

"Sudahlah! Setelah operasi Siwon selesai, aku akan minta mereka memindahkan Siwon ke Rumah sakit di Seoul. Saat aku menghubungi orang tua Siwon, saat itu juga kau harus pulang bertemu eomma mu dang anti baju" tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun tampak memikirkan hal lain, dan Kibum menyadari arti raut wajah itu.

"sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin? Dia marah pada-"

"dia bunuh diri semalam"

"MWO?" Kibum menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk menyamarkan pekikkan shock nya.

"kalau bisa, aku ingin kau menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Lagipula, sepertinya kau tak ingin berpisah dari Siwon lagi" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Jujur saja, ada sedikit rasa sakit hati saat mengetahui Kibum meminta kembali pada Siwon. Andai saja Kibum tak merencanakan ini sedari awal, mungkin tak aka nada peristiwa Sungmin bunuh diri dan hal-hal buruk yang menimpanya kemarin.

"kau- kau marah Kyu? Kyu aku-"

"Tenanglah. Semuanya sudah selesai bukan? Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi dengan otak cerdasmu itu"

GREP

"hiks mianhae.. jeongmal. Jeba~~l" Kibum memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang tadinya akan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Gwaencana" Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, walaubagaimanapun dia harus bersikap bijaksana. Jangan sampai ada lagi yang terluka.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kibum menunggu Siwon dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"babo babo babo hiks" Kibum memukul kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir Kibum ah.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya kebumi. Sinar yang mampu membuat seorang namja dengan wajah tegasnya melenguh dalam tidurnya. Tepatnya sinar itu membuat sang namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang pangeran Siwon yang kini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mendapat sapaan hangat dari sinar yang tembus dari jendela kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Siwon? OMO Siwon sadar"

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dan mendekat menjadi hal yang pertama kali didengar Siwon saat matanya mulai membuka dengan sempurna. Kini dilihatnya seorang dokter yang memasang stethoscope untuk kemudian menempelkan bagian dari alat itu kedadanya.

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat saja. Selebihnya kondisinya baik-baik saja" ujar sang dokter yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, dan saat itu jug dia dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri dihadapannya, lalu dibelakang orang tuanya, ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, ada juga Yesung dan Ryewook. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar. Seseorang yang dia harapkan tak akan datang. Hingga langkah kaki mendekat kembali didengarnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Mianhae aku tadi mencari Kyunnie hosh hosh hosh" suara yang tak akan pernah hilang dalam ingatan seorang Choi Siwon yang kini menatap kearah orang yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya. Dapat dilihatnya orang itu menggenggam erat tangan seorang anak kecil yang wajahnya tak lagi asing dipandangannya.

"Aihhhhhhhh Kyunnie tadi ngambil mainan Kyunnie yang jatoooh huftz" Kyunnie mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena orang yang kini menatapnya tak kalah kesal telah mengganggunya.

"Aigooo Kyunnie jangan gitu sama Bummie hyung ne" Sungmin dengan segala kelembutannya menggendong kyunnie yang tak bisa dibilang ringan diumurnya yang hampir 4 tahun itu. Sayangnya, Kyunnie begitu menyukai Sungmin sehingga dia hanya tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk pasrah didepan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kegilaan adiknya itu.

"Bummie" suara Siwon menginterupsi keadaan yang tadinya ribut itu menjadi hening.

Kibum dengan wajah dinginnya mendekati Siwon. Semua yang ada disana segera meninggalkan SiBum yang pastinya perlu waktu berdua.

"Mianhae" Siwon menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kibum yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan tangannya yang tak diinfus.

"Mian? Mian kau bilang?" ujar Kibum dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Jebal jangan tinggalkan aku Bummie, aku tidak bisa tanpamu- a-"

"bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu setelah kau membuatku menderita dengan hamil 2 bulan, sedangkan kau tidur-tiduran disini seenak jidatmu eoh? Micheoseo?" geram Kibum tanpa ada bagian dibuat-buat.

"Mwo? ka- kau hamil 2 bulan? Berapa lama aku disini?"

TUK TUK TUK

"tentu saja 2 bulan bodoh" Kibum mengetuk dahi Siwon dengan telunjuknya keras.

"awww sakit" ringis Siwon yang kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

"cepatlah sembuh dan rawat aku sebaik yang kau bisa! Kalau tidak… aku akan segera menikah dengan Jinki yang pacarnya kau rebutitu" seru Kibum dengan mengelus-elus dadanya. Owhh akhir-akhir ini dia mudah marah.

"hup" Siwon menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan menggigit bibirnya. Sungguh Kibum begitu lucu sekarang. Lihatlah pipi Kibum yang menggembung karena tubuhnya yang sedikit mengembang karena bawaan hamil mungkin.

"YAK!"

"hahahahahahaaaaaa"

"Aku benar-benar marah CHOI!"

"ne ne ne… aku akan segera sembuh karena melihat wajahmu itu"

"wae? Apa aku makin jelek? Yak! kau tidak suka melihatku yang gemuk eoh? Huks huks"

' Aigooo… sepertinya aku harus hati-hati jika bicara' pikir Siwon yang kelabakan sendiri melihat Kibum menangis.

TBC …

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa… setelah berminggu-minggu blank untuk meneruskan cerita ini, akhirnya keketik juga. Sumpah! Seobie hampir mikir pengen hiatus dulu. Tapi ternyata Seobie ga bisa berhenti karena kangen ma review kalian semua. Seobie senang. Huks huks :'(

Walaupun sepertinya udah banyak reviewer yang ilang karena jalan crita ff ini making a bagus huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yang pasti Chap 10 end. See you ya readerdeul sekaliaaaaaaaan.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yang panjangan dikit. Terserah deh mau ngomong apa, curhat juga boleh. Kasih masukan deh buat kedepannya ff ini. Jadi Seobie ga capek2 mikirin kelanjutann6ya lagi #plak

Anyeoooooong ….

YOROBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN SARANGHAAAAAEEEEEE ! ….


	9. Chapter 9

**Perfect For You**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

MPREG

.

.

.

**Previous Chap 8**

"bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu setelah kau membuatku menderita dengan hamil 2 bulan, sedangkan kau tidur-tiduran disini seenak jidatmu eoh? Micheoseo?" geram Kibum tanpa ada bagian dibuat-buat.

"Mwo? ka- kau hamil 2 bulan? Berapa lama aku disini?"

TUK TUK TUK

"tentu saja 2 bulan bodoh" Kibum mengetuk dahi Siwon dengan telunjuknya keras.

"awww sakit" ringis Siwon yang kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

Kibum duduk ditepi ranjang Siwon dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Siwon sang appa dari janin yang tengah tumbuh berkembang didalam rahimnya.

"Bummie…. Bagaimana penyakitmu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba setelah keheningan melanda keduanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Penyakit? Pe-penyakit apa? Tch.. kau ini ada-ada saja" Kibum sedikit gugup. 'apa dia tahu penyakitku?' batin Kibum sedikit kaget saat Siwon tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang sangat tak ingin dipikirkannya saat ini.

"jangan membohongiku" Siwon memejamkan matanya dengan tangannya yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

JDEEERRRR

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar pendengarannya saat mendengar suara lelah Siwon. Tanpa terasa air mata menggenang begitu saja dimata indah seorang Kim Kibum.

'Aku takut kehilanganmu Bummie..' air mata Siwon juga ikut mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menekuk wajahnya kesal saat kedua namja super nakal yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sungmin dan Kyunnie asik bermesraan sendiri. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus rela menjadi pesuruh kedua namja yang sedang bermesraan itu. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak cemburu dengan Kyunnie adiknya. Tapi…

SIAPA YAG TIDAK CEMBURU JIKA ADIKNYA ITU TERUS MENCIUM BIBIR KEKASIH TERCINTANYA SELAMA 2 BULAN INI?

2 bulan? Ya! Hukuman dari Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun harus menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin sampai Sungmin ikhlas memaafkannya. Yang lebih parah adalah….Kyuhyun harus memenuhi semua anggaran belanja yang dilakukan Sungmin dan adik tercintanya itu.

"Minnie~~~ aku lelah~~" rengek Kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi tunggu dalam mall. Sedangkan belanjaan yang meremukkan tangannya itu tergeletak disekitarnya.

"Berani kau istirahat…. Jangan harap kau bisa menikahiku setelah lulus" ancam Sungmin.

"OMO! Kau tega sekali padaku~~" Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti langkah sang 'tuannya'.

"Hyung ayo cepat. Kyunnie mau es klim" seru Kyunnie yang tangannya dipegang Sungmin, agar tidak hilang.

'Awas kau bocah' batin Kyuhyun menyeringai.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, sebuah rumah sederhana milik KIM kini tampak sepi. SEPI? Mungkin akan masih sepi sebelum Kibum merasa ada yang menduduki perutnya dan membuatnya seddikit menggeliat. Merasa tak nyaman, mata hitam kelam itu perlahan terbuka.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH mmmmpppppphhhh AAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" sang namja manis plus cantik itu tak berhenti berteriak histeris kala kini setan kecil sedang duduk diperutnya dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan setan itu menutup mulutnya dan dengan segenap ketakutannya Kibum bahkan segera duduk dan membuat setan kecil itu terjerembab dilantai kamarnya.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Kibum menggulung tubuhnya didalam tirai jendela kamarnya.

"hiks….hiks…"suara isakkan terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Kibum, hingga…

BRAK

"OMO! KYUNNIE GWENCANA?" pekik Mrs Kim yang langsung memeluk Kyunnie yang kini sudah melepaskan topeng seramnya kesembarang arah.

Kibum yang mendengar suara eommanya dan nama Kyunnie disebut-sebut langsung keluar dari gulungan tirainya. "YAK! KAU MENGERJAIKU?" pekik Kibum geram.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIBUM?" pekik Mrs Kim tak kalah geram.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HUKS HUKS" kyunnie semakin memekik tak kalah kuat membuat rumah KIM kini kalang kabut.

.

.

.

"wonnie… kau yakin akan menikah dengan Bummie? Meskipun kau tahu dia akan segera meninggalkanmu?" tanya Mrs Choi dengan tangan yang berhenti menyuapi Siwon dengan bubur ditangannya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Appa kapan pulang ke Seoul?"

"Aissshhhh…. Sore ini Appa mu akan datang. Sekarang jawab pertanyaan eomma!"

"aku akan segera menikahinya eomma. Dia sedang mengandung anakku. Lagipula, semua orang akan mati bukan? Kenapa aku harus takut jika Kibum pergi meninggalkanku? Asal dia tidak meninggalkanku karena selingkuh dengan namja lain, aku akan baik-baik saja eomma" ujar Siwon dengan segenap hatinya.

"hiks….hiks…."

"kenapa jadi eomma yangmenangis? Eoh? Hiks…hiks….harusnya aku ang menangis…hikss…" Siwon yang melihat eommanya menangis, akhirnya kalah juga melawan gejolak dihatinya.

"Kau harus berjanji akan bahagia ne?" Mrs Choi menaruh bubur Siwon dan menggenggam erat punggung tangan Siwon serta tangan yang satunya lagi menghapus air mata Siwon.

"eum" angguk Siwon cepat.

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian ~~~

Kibum berjalan menuju altar dimana Siwon tersenyum dengan kedua lesung pipi yang menawan didepan sang penghulu pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun menjadi pengantar Kibum menuju altar harus rela melihat wajah Sungmin yang terus menatapnya penuh ancaman. Setelah dekat dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kibum ketangan Siwon. Kini kedua mempelai itu sudah berdiri didepan sang penghulu, disaksikan beberapa tamu undangan yang memenuhi gereja tempat mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Siap?" pastur memastikan. SiBum pun mengangguk pasti dengan jemari Siwon yang tak lepas dari jemari Kibum, seolah takut kibum akan kabur dari pernikahan.

"Baiklah. Wahai anakku Choi Siwon. Bersediakah engkau menjadi suami dari Kim Kibum, mencintainya dan melindunginya dalam suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat dan sakit sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"Bersedia" jawab Siwon tegas tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Wahai anakku Kim Kibum. Bersediakah engkau menjadi istri dari Choi Siwon, mencintainya dan melindunginya dalam suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat dan sakit sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"Ne. Saya bersedia"

"segera pasangkan cincin pernikahan kalian dan setelah itu kalian sah menjadi suami istri dan boleh mencium pasangan kalian"

Kibum dan Siwon segera memasangkan cincin pernikahan yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Kini keduanya saling memandang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Siwon dengan segenap hatinya, segera mencium istrinya itu yang sudah menjatuhkan bulir bening dari matanya.

Tak kalah dari pengantin. Hampir semua sahabat Kibum dan Siwon beserta keluarga mereka ikut menangis karena terharu dengan pasangan didepan mereka.

"Yak! kau harus segera menikahiku jika tak ingin aku kabur dengan namja lain hiks…hiks…" bisik Sungmin ditelinga Kyuhyun yang menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Tunggu aku menyelesaikan S2 ku dulu ne? kita masih terlalu muda un- awww" ringis Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menatapnya tajam dengan kaki yang menginjak keras kakinya. Sontak saja, pekikkan tertahan Kyuhyun mendatangkan tatapan 'kenapa?' dari orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

TBC …

Follow twitter Seobie ne : MJaeseob

Twitter ni udah Seobie atur buat semua reviewer disini. Mari berteman sekarang.

Aigoooo…. Seobie tahu, sangat tahu kalau ini sangat-sangat pendek. Tapi Seobie Cuma bisa kasih segini buat chap ini. Bahkan sepertinya chap end bakal lebih pendek dari ini.

Ahhh… MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN

#deep bow …


	10. Chapter 10

**Perfect For You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow: MJaeseob**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SIBUM Couple

WARNING

BL/YAOI

MPREG

.

.

.

**Previous Chap 9**

"Baiklah. Wahai anakku Choi Siwon. Bersediakah engkau menjadi suami dari Kim Kibum, mencintainya dan melindunginya dalam suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat dan sakit sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"Bersedia" jawab Siwon tegas tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Wahai anakku Kim Kibum. Bersediakah engkau menjadi istri dari Choi Siwon, mencintainya dan melindunginya dalam suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat dan sakit sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"Ne. Saya bersedia"

"segera pasangkan cincin pernikahan kalian dan setelah itu kalian sah menjadi suami istri dan boleh mencium pasangan kalian"

Kibum dan Siwon segera memasangkan cincin pernikahan yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Kini keduanya saling memandang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Siwon dengan segenap hatinya, segera mencium istrinya itu yang sudah menjatuhkan bulir bening dari matanya.

Tak kalah dari pengantin. Hampir semua sahabat Kibum dan Siwon beserta keluarga mereka ikut menangis karena terharu dengan pasangan didepan mereka.

"Yak! kau harus segera menikahiku jika tak ingin aku kabur dengan namja lain hiks…hiks…" bisik Sungmin ditelinga Kyuhyun yang menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Tunggu aku menyelesaikan S2 ku dulu ne? kita masih terlalu muda un- awww" ringis Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menatapnya tajam dengan kaki yang menginjak keras kakinya. Sontak saja, pekikkan tertahan Kyuhyun mendatangkan tatapan 'kenapa?' dari orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

"Appa gidaryo!"

Seorang namja kecil berumur 6 tahun berlarian disekitar pemakaman. Beberapa kali tersungkur kala matanya tak focus menatap appanya yang tengah berdiri didepan sana meninggalkannya.

Seorang namja tampan memperhatikan namja kecil tadi tanpa berkedip. Dimple smilenya tak lepas saat melihat wajah merajuk sang anak. Bukannya membantu sang anak yang terjatuh, namja manly itu malah terkekeh melihat setiap raut wajah anaknya.

"Benar-benar mirip kekekeke~~~" kikik namja manly tadi, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon.

"Choi Minki! Ayo cepat kemari! Eomma sudah menunggu" seru Siwon santai, membuat anaknya semakin kesal.

"Appa menyebalkan eomma!" adu Minki yang akrab disapa Ren itu saat tiba didepan eommanya.

"Hahahahaaa… eomma tidak akan membelamu" goda Siwon.

"Eomma sayang sama Minki, bukan appa. Week" Minki memeletkan lidahnya didepan appanya. Membuat appanya semakin terkekeh geli.

"Ne ne ne. Eomma sangat menyayangi Minki. Ayo berdo'a untuk eomma" seru Siwon sambil menuntun anaknya untuk duduk didepan eomma-nya.

Berdo'a? Ya, mereka memanggil seorang eomma yang sudah tiada dan kini hanya bisa melihat pusara sang eomma. Namun, anak dan appa itu tampak bahagia. Kemudian, berdo'a begitu hikmat.

Eomma! Minki sayang eomma. Minki sedih saat mendengar cerita appa bahwa eomma meninggal karena memperjuangkan agar Minki bisa melihat dunia. Mianhae karena Minki, eomma harus berpisah dengan appa. Gomawoo karena eomma, kini Minki bisa melihat dunia seperti yang eomma harapkan. Eomma tunggu Minki di Surga ne, dan do'akan agar Minki cepat besar dan bisa menikah dengan Baekho teman Minki. Kekekeke~~~' batin Minki dalam hati, dengan mata terpejam penuh hikmat.

Siwon tersenyum melihat anaknya tersenyum saat berdo'a. entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan anaknya pada istrinya sekarang. Mengikuti sang anak, Siwon juga ikut memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa.

'Bummie… saranghae' ujar Siwon dalam hati.

SIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hembusan angin pagi ini membelai rambut kedua namja yang kini saling menatap dan bercengkrama didepan makan yang pastinya tak akan bisa bicara.

**END**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jangan ngamuk ne semuanya.

Ini nih. Endingnya gini aja.

Seobie merasa begini lebih baik.

Mianhae

#deep bow….


End file.
